


24 Days of ArthurGil

by Luna_guna13



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arthur is a Daddy, Arthur is a very loving man, Arthur is tol, Bottom Gilgamesh | Archer, Character Death, Fairy Tales, Gil is smol, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Neet Gilgamesh, No Beta - because when do I have a Beta, Omega Gilgamesh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a lot of fluff, both of them are complete idiots, crack aus, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13
Summary: An ArthurGil Advent Calendar filled with short stories of these two dorks!
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 152
Kudos: 54





	1. Dornröschen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petunianightsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petunianightsky/gifts).



> This whole fanfic is a Christmas gift for my friend Starry! [petunianightsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petunianightsky/pseuds/petunianightsky)
> 
> Every day from December 1 to December 24 I will gift them a short little PusaGil Drabble/Snippet hehe! Like an Advent Calander!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prince finally finds the person he has been looking for all of his life and dares the impossible.
> 
> ( Sleeping Beauty AU )

Arthur glanced at the dilapidated tower in front, ivy and moos adorning the stone bricks.

The memory of Merlin recounting the tale of Sleeping Beauty was as clear as day. A graceful royal, hidden somewhere in an abandoned castle - waiting for their savior to come and break the curse...Not a single word was forgotten.

It was a tragic, yet beautiful tale.

Over the years, the myth changed. Some added arbitrarily details, while others left out parts - blending truth and lies to a convincing story.

People claimed it tainted the tale, yet he was entranced by it.

There was so much mystery evolving around it, he couldn't help but find it enchanting.

The royal's cruel fate especially, spurred his interests.

As a child, the curse of a century-long slumber seemed impossible, _otherworldly_ even. No reason in the world seemed fair enough to coerce such a fate upon one. Whoever this rumored beauty was, their antics greatly upset the wicked witch and Arthur couldn't help but try to envision the other.

Raven-black hair, as refined as the endless night sky or perhaps an abnormal color? Were they outgoing or withdrawn? Humble or selfish?

The Prince held so many concepts, different visions of the Beauty and yet he was enticed by every single one.

He wondered...what their name was.

A question left unanswered for years, but today...Today, he'll try the impossible. 

He'll try to lift the curse. 

A task rumored to be impracticable. For only a mad man would accept the witch's grudge, in exchange for a mere kiss - unbeknownst to lift the slumbering's curse.

But, Arthur has made up his mind a _long time_ ago.

If he failed, so be it.

If he succeeded - a celebration was a must.

With a gentle pull, the Prince led his horse through the courtyard, pushing branches and leaves aside - thick vegetation blocking their path considerably. The poor state of the castle was no surprise, but a shame nevertheless. He's never been the type to care much about appearance, but he could appreciate the effort behind the complex construction.

" Calm yourself, Llamrei." Arthur whispered, fingers gingerly scratching his ride's head.

His steed had been tense ever since they passed the gate. A concerning sign, but he couldn't stop, not when he was _this_ close to finding them. Days, months, _years_ of research was purely dedicated to obtaining the location of the other, and _stopping now_ would be unforgivable. 

Days of endless work and planning would be wasted. 

His _entire_ childhood filled with pining for a total stranger would be lost.

Arthur trusted his steed's instincts, but his desperation was far too great to reconsider.

This was his last chance before being crowned as King of Britain. 

He had to use it.

\---

The room was surprisingly tidy. Not a single speck of dust was visible.

Everything was swept and kept deftly, no furniture seemed out of place and no shoe was found on the floor. The embodiment of grace one could say.

But, the Prince's eyes were far too enthralled to admire the room's cleanness.

 _There_ they lied. In a luxurious bed, sheets as white as fallen snow and gown as elegant as the feathers of a swan. 

A man. The sleeping beauty was a man, so beautiful the rumors barely held up to his angelic picture.

Skin so _smooth_ , Arthur was sure he would defile it with his harsh hands and yet, the Prince carefully brushed his fingertips against it.

He was gorgeous. 

Golden hair sprawled on top of a velvet pillow, _begging_ to be brushed through, but Arthur kept still and simply admired the man.

The Prince was in awe. 

After so many years of searching and yearning, he's found him. 

The man that had captured his attention without even knowing it.

_' The curse can only be broken by a true love's kiss.'_

It was a naive tale. Perhaps, the man was never meant to wake up or Arthur was simply not his true love.

_But_ , surely his profound craving for the other held a deeper meaning?

Too afraid to face the harsh truth upfront, the Prince closed his eyes and leaned in, hesitantly brushing their lips with one another. 

It was cold. The man's lips were cold, yet soft and for a moment, Arthur thought he was dead.

However, with every second, with every breath - his lips grew warmer, like a newly ignited fire and Arthur decided to push his luck. 

With a gentle shove, he fully pressed their lips together, _sealing_ their fate in one.

And as the other's lips became as passionate as the comforting rays of the sun, Arthur knew that he had broken the curse.


	2. Gilderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a pleasant evening, a Prince dances with a stranger.  
> Their dance was beautiful and enchanting, until the clock struck midnight.
> 
> ( Cinderella AU )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Lancer Alter Arthur x Gilgamesh Alter; the story [Alleviation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685637) is recommended before proceeding.

Their movements were surprisingly fluent. Bodies and minds in harmony, hearts connected at their intimacy.

Joy and warmth overflowing their chests. 

The ballroom was filled with people and yet the pair felt as if they were alone. No stare or disapproving glance brought them out of their trance.

Eyes were too focused on the other's form, desperately trying to print their image into their mind.

Their face, body and voice...everything was well enshrined.

For one, it was an evening of freedom - thought to never be bestowed.

For the other, a new perspective was gifted.

They were such polar opposites and perhaps that was why, the Prince was so enchanted. He's never felt his chest tighten or heartbeat quicken in such a way before. A completely new emotion washed over him. Unfamiliar, yet so addicting.

As soon as the male stepped into the ballroom Arthur's attention was seized. How could it not? Such wonderful eyes and hair should be worshiped, but _only_ by him.

Arthur may not know much about the other, but there and now, the Prince decided that the man was too precious to give up.

" May I know your name?"

He delicately spun the smaller male in his arms, steps flowing well with the orchestra. It was a pleasant waltz composed by a renowned Austrian, violins and flutes rang through the hall, but Arthur barely heard them. 

He was far too focused on the soft voice of the other.

So _faint_ , the music almost eclipsed it.

" My name is not of great importance." The tone was too degrading to be labeled as humble, for Arthur has heard the same sentence, _over_ and _over_ again this evening.

But, never quite like this.

The man truly thought of himself as less and didn't care for any mindless flattering.

How intriguing and irritating at the same time.

Clearly, the man was _blind_. Such honesty and beauty was rare, it mustn't be belittled.

" Do not speak nonsense. You are by far my most treasured guest tonight."

"...But, we haven't even met before. We are strangers, my Prince." 

My Prince? Their difference in status didn't even cross his mind. 

In fact, the more Arthur inspected the other, the more evident it became that he was nowhere near being royalty.

His posture and tone were too withdrawn for that.

Perhaps a low ranking noble or family member of a guard.

" So? We can change that. Why let such a feeble fact hinder us from becoming so much more?"

"..." The man averted eye contact and Arthur couldn't help but feel scorned. Those gorgeous pink eyes should be on him, _always_ and _only_ on him. His fingertips itched to grab the other's chin, but instead, he prolonged their conversation.

" What has brought you here?" 

" My step-sisters wished to dance with you..." Arthur raised his eyebrow at the answer.

" So you decided to join them?" The song ended and new pairs began to form - countless, young women eyeing the Prince in expectation, making the other flinch.

" _Yes_...I-, I should leave." 

" I refuse." Arthur pulled the man even closer, chest on chest. Grip gentle, but strong enough to keep the stranger at bay.

" I will not let you go, my treat. At least, not before you reveal thy name."

" I can't."

" Then we shall dance until morning comes."

The next piece began. A much more powerful waltz and the Prince used it as an opportunity to tighten his hold on the other's slender waist.

" Your eyes are beautiful, like the lavender fields across the courtyard."

" I...see." The man responded, lips downturned into a frown.

He hated receiving remarks on his appearance. 

He resembled his mother too much, any thought any memory...was too painful. Her death was years ago and yet, he couldn't stop mourning.

She loved him so much. Always took care of him, never harmed her beloved son. If only, he could say the same about the rest of his family.

" My dear, getting lost in thought during a dance is unbecoming."

" I-I am sorry."

The Prince's tone was so tender, he was undeserving of it.

Gilgamesh always heard how cold and distant the Prince of Camelot was, and he supposed those rumors carried some truth.

Those sharp, golden eyes were so indifferent, almost emotionless the first time he saw them, but now...so warm.

It made him feel special.

_" Nonsense..."_ He was no royal, nor noble. Just a mere servant, obeying his step-sisters and step-mother, _nothing more._

The Prince would never be truly interested.

" The skin on your face and shoulders is soft, but your hands..." Arthur gently squeezed them.

" -are rough. You must be hardworking." 

Gilgamesh didn't answer and only followed the simple steps of the waltz.

A simple tact of turning and steps. 

He may not know much about the Prince, but still...the little dances they shared made him feel connected to the royal.

_Ridiculous_.

If his step-sisters saw them, he will be punished for sure.

Not only did he leave the house, but also danced with the Prince.

No food for three days? Will his step-mother lock him away for days long? Or was it cleaning the floor with a feather again?

_Maybe, it was all three of them._

" Such a sad frown doesn't suit you." Arthur softly whispered.

The Prince's hold was still so strong, almost protective, and _how_ the smaller male wished to cling to that warmth.

For so long, such an evening filled with freedom seemed _impossible_ an-.

_A church bell rang._

_Its chimes heavy and painful._

" I have to go."

" Wha-?" 

The Prince was too stunned to keep his grip and dumbfoundedly watched as his dance partner ran to the doors, squeezing himself through other pairs.

_" I am a fool."_ An Idiot, so utterly _stupid_.

How could he forget the time limit?

His beautiful, long garment already started to fade.

With the illusion, his dreams of a comforting place broke apart and so did his fragile heart.

He will nev-.

" Wait! You _must!_ " 

_The Prince._

Gilgamesh hurried with his steps, breaths erratic as he practically ran down the stairs.

He had to leave _now_. He couldn't bear to witness even more _disappointment_ from someone. 

In between his rush, the gracefully crafted glass slipper fell off his left foot, forcing him to glance back at it.

It was a gift he didn't deserve. The fairy was too kind to him, but he had to _run_.

With one foot bare and the other dressed in fine glass, he stumbled down the last steps. The entrance of the forest was near and so was his escape, all he had to do wa-.

_But Gilgamesh was caught._

Brought into a chest and embraced by strong arms, the man could only pathetically hammer his fist against the royal.

However, the Prince wasn't letting go.

Arthur had learned from his previous mistake.

" I must go! You don't understand. Otherwise, you'll see..."

" Why? That you are poor? That you are a servant? Do not be absurd. Such things mean nothing to me. "

_How?_

...

 _Oh._ His clothes, his styled hair, his entire made-up appearance was _gone_.

 _Gone_ was the beautiful, blue garb and back was the tunic embellished with holes and stitches.

 _Gone_ was the illusion of a noble and back was the servant.

" You still haven't told me your name."

" I-..."

" _Therefore_ , we shall dance until morning strikes, no?"

Ah, even for him, such an offer was irrefutable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more Gilter and I will happily deliver hehe.
> 
> Also, more fairy tales, because yes.
> 
> ALSO, I KNOW WE SAID AROUND 500 WORDS LMAOO, but it seems like we both make them longer than intended hehe


	3. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh runs into some trouble on the battlefield and someone decides to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lanthur got a crush, Lanthur go Brr

The Caster scorned at the endless waves of enemies, Wyverns and Beasts flooding the clearing - powerful roars vibrating through the ground.

" That Mongrel just doesn't know when to stop." He bitterly muttered.

A particularly aggressive beast charged at him, sharp talons scraping his skin - drawing blood with little effort. 

It barely hurt, the cut was far too shallow to induce any deep damage, _but_ it worsened his mood nevertheless.

Quite considerably so.

Still, his Master continued with her atrocious little event.

Annoying and unnecessary.

Proper work such as preparing for the next singularities should be on their priority list and yet they were here - participating in some child's game.

Gilgamesh forgot its name. It was not his duty to know in the first place, let alone to engage in it. 

But his "beloved", oh so _irritating,_ Summoner decided to bring him along anyway. 

What exactly made her was unexplainable.

As always, there was no logic behind his Master's actions. Sure, he was a benevolent leader and was capable of impressive Magecraft, but they were surrounded by _Rider-class_ enemies.

Perhaps his Master should stop talking to Berserkers.

Their insanity was blatantly rubbing off.

Another enemy approached him. Long, white garb and blue hair following her smoky path. 

A Rapunzel. Or better known as a Ghost entity that belonged to the _Rider-Class._

_Today was truly not his day._

\---

There was only so much his Treasures could do.

Even for him, the endless onslaught of Spriggans and Ghosts was too much.

His muscles ached and his tongue thirsted after refreshments, but the battle was not over yet.

By the Gods, _how_ was it not over yet?

This was supposed to be a tournament, an event of some sorts, and yet it felt like fighting Tiamat herself.

He was _tired_. So incredibly exhausted.

A servant shouldn't be able to experience such fatigue, no matter of a heavy decrease of mana or not. 

Still, his world felt awfully close to fading.

Crimson eyes lost focus, vision slowly turning black - making him almost trip over an insignificant rock.

It was degrading, repulsive even, to be forced into such a weak state. His already feeble servant body didn't better the situation either and _yet again_ , his pride was in the way of asking for help.

" King Gilgamesh, behind you!" Ritsuka called out.

 _"...?"_ The King's eyes flickered to the newly added presence - an _Elder Dragon._

A powerful and extraordinary creature. Far too rare to join such an event, but its magical essence made it painstakingly clear that it was _real_.

Just _how_ did Chaldea get a hold of these Beasts?

In a last-ditch effort, the Wise King tried to unleash his Noble Phantasm, an attempt to _make it out alive_. But what was once a powerful array of treasures, fighting for the people and pride of Uruk, was now a pathetic shimmer.

He was out of mana.

What a terrible way to die. No honor or pride, just an unfortunate case of being at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

 _However_ , the disintegrating breath of the Dragon never hit him. 

Instead, he was pulled into a protective hold, strong arms curling around his frame - before a blinding light illuminated the area.

The sheer _power_ behind it stole the air from his lungs and for once, Gilgamesh was grateful for a Mongrel that dared to touch him.

Were it not for the fool's hold, Gilgamesh's body would have been sent _flying_ from the shockwave, presumably perishing like the once powerful Dragon.

Wood and stone were catapulted at a dangerous velocity, cutting deep trims into the environment, but his "Protector" didn't fail to shield him from them either. _Never_ loosening his grip, yet never hurting Gilgamesh either.

Slowly, the divine light faded and _really_ , the attack was utterly unnecessary. What was the modern saying..." Overkill " perhaps? 

But, Gilgamesh was too exhausted to object. 

" Are you alright?" 

A gentle...baritone. Unrecognizable, yet he was positive that he heard it at least once. It had to be a King or a Knight, the voice was far too regal for anything else. Perhaps one of those pesky Knight's of the Round Table?

The blonde instantly shot down the assumption with a frown. It was rather clear that they disliked him, may it be due to his younger self or an entirely different reason, but...who else could it be? A completely new addition to Chaldea's ranks? Knowing those so-called 'Heroic-spirits' they wouldn't hesitate to aid a complete stranger, but the other's magical core felt too familiar for that.

 _Finally_ , the dust settled. The battlefield slowly recovered from the powerful strike and with it, the Mongrel in question got revealed - causing Gilgamesh to squint in confusion.

" King...of Knights?"

The other's eyes twinkled, lips slightly turning upwards.

" Not quite, Wise King." With the clean part of his cape, Arthur carefully tapped the dirt and sweat off Gilgamesh's face, lowly chuckling as he noticed the blonde's dumbfounded expression.

" I am Arthur Pendragon, _Lancer_. The older counterpart of the King you are referring to. I hope that you are not hurt, Caster."

" I am...not."

" I see. That is good to know." The Lancer gently took his hand and placed a kiss on the soft skin, uncaring of the audience around them.

" Forgive me for my rash actions, earlier. I hope I can make it up to you in some way...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ehm, forgive me but Arthur saving Gil is one of my kinks )


	4. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past regrets finally catch up to Gilgamesh and he can't ignore them any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We always joke about how Gil doesn't deserve Arthur, so I kinda thought it would be interesting to write something based on it hehe

Gilgamesh squinted at the hazy, red digits of the alarm clock. 

_'3 am.'_

It was so incredibly late, even the crickets seemed to have fallen asleep, and yet he was here, unable to catch a single ounce of rest.

His mind was too occupied for that. 

Any minute or second was filled with images of today's event and of... the person sleeping beside him.

Arthur.

His lovable and kind boyfriend. 

Even now, Arthur rather sacrificed his own comfort for Gilgamesh's, no second thoughts or arguments whatsoever. It usually didn't affect him too badly, but tonight...the blonde was drowning in guilt. 

Gilgamesh hated the cold. Anything remotely fresh made him shiver and what else could the spoiled brat do, except complain?

He could have endured it better with blankets or multiple layers of clothing, but instead, he made Arthur turn up the heater.

And not just by a little either.

For the average person, it would have been uncomfortably warm, enough to make them sweat. 

But Gilgamesh had always felt more at home in a heated environment, while Arthur...disliked it.

Greatly, condemned it.

Yet, he didn't hear his lover complain once. 

Arthur simply took off his shirt and head to bed, sleeping without any blankets or sheets, enduring the heat without a fight.

His boyfriend was so gentle with him and yet, Gilgamesh treated him poorly. Always thinking of himself first, never placed as second.

_" You don't deserve him! You are the pinnacle of selfishness, a spoiled brat that has never lifted a finger for his wealth! Arthur deserves so much more...He should leave you."_

The blonde flinched as he recalled Artoria's words, her anger still reverberating in his ears. _Every_ word, _every_ syllable was true.

Pride and wealth kept him ignorant, _blind_ for so long and only now...did he realize how unaware he has been.

Slender arms pulled the extra pillow to his chest, pleading for any kind of friction. His body craved closeness, the comfort of any warmth, and normally, he would have embraced Arthur _but_...

He was undeserving of such a man.

It was so _rare_ for him to become insecure.

A life of posh and easiness made sure to boost his confidence through the roof, for he was _superior_ to the rest.

At least, that had always been his perspective.

A _stupid_ way of thinking.

Yet, no one bothered to ridicule him for it, or rather, Gilgamesh never cared enough to listen.

But this was about _Arthur_ and not some petty Mongrel.

He may have never uttered it out loud, but Gilgamesh loved him dearly.

At first, his feelings were nothing special. Just superficial attraction towards the other's appearance, but who would have thought it would escalate in such a way?

Every time they touched, kissed, talked...he felt loved - _at home._

There was so much behind his love for Arthur, more than people dared to assume, and still, he couldn't find the courage to apologize.

Because in the end, he was nothing more than a coward.

Too afraid to change. Scared of revealing his inner feelings, terrified of facing the consequences of his selfish behavior.

Fearful of losing Arthur.

" Gil?"

His nails dug into the soft material as Arthur spoke, voice deep from his slumber.

"...Yes?"

" Are you alright?" Ever so gentle, ever so caring. Always, knowing when his lover was feeling down. But, when was the last time Gilgamesh had done the same? Or...did such a time even exist? Was he truly such a repulsive man?

" Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

_Silence._

As expected, Arthur didn't buy his lie.

He felt himself being lifted, carefully brought on top of Arthur's chest, and instantly avoided eye contact.

The blonde doubted he would have been able to.

" What's wrong?"

"...Aren't you warm?" A cheap endeavor at changing the subject, but it did seem to divert Arthur's attention, even if it was just for a second.

" It's alright. I can handle it, love. Please, don't lie to me and tell me what has been keeping you awake."

_Always thinking of Gilgamesh first._

" I-..." He started.

There was _so much_ to say, _so much_ to confess and _so much_ he regretted.

But for once in his life, he was at a loss for words.

" It's alright. You can take your time, there is no rush." Always...so thoughtful.

A choke forced itself out of Gilgamesh's throat.

" I am..." Warm hands embraced him, tenderly caressing his hair and the dam _broke_ , the fragile lie broke, and his once deemed as endless, confidence broke.

Everything fell apart.

His voice, his feelings... _everything_. And as the first tears began to fell, Gilgamesh broke down into an incoherent chant of 'sorries', apologizing for the past, for now, and what was to come.

Arthur in turn stayed silent, but never stopped with his strokes either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is Arthur so sweet plz


	5. A faithtful encounter [ slight crack ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh fails to get a limited figure...but finds something better in exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Neet Gil and slightly crackish, but treated seriously....I think
> 
> Warning: swearing and slightly nsfw. But one blink and you'll miss it

Carefully, Gilgamesh cleaned his figures. Each figure, no matter the price or rarity, received the same treatment.

Tender, featherlight brushes with his duster. 

There really was no need to clean them so often, but they were so _precious_ to him, a little extra treatment won't harm them.

Gilgamesh opened a glass vitrine and retrieved the last pair for today's dusting.

Saber and Alter.

His favorite pieces of them.

As usual, Saber looked breathtaking. Even if it was _just_ a figure, they captured her essence and character perfectly. Such charisma and strength were hard to top and yet...

He glanced to the other figure, cool, golden eyes meeting his gaze.

 _And yet,_ Alter managed to do just that.

He was such an intriguing character, every scene of his left Gil breathless.

The blonde thought Saber was attractive until he heard _Alter_ speak for the first time. A smooth and controlled voice, together with a _rich_ accent.

It almost made him come in his pants - _almost_ , thankfully.

That would have been quite the story, considering he was surrounded by _people_ , in a public area no less.

Though, judging by the unholy screeches and cries, people felt the same as Alter appeared on the screen for the first time.

How could they not? Alter was incredibly handsome, owned a lovely voice, and played the villain of the movie.

_It was always the villains..._

In the end, Alter lost, Saber was the protagonist after all, and who _dared_ to make her lose? But it was an unimaginable fight nevertheless. Both sides were skilled and armed to the teeth, their actors' performance overshadowed any others, and Gilgamesh gasped at almost every scene.

Naturally, he started to collect Alter's figures as well.

And not just figures either. Posters, clothing, books - anything that could be associated to Alter in any way. Even now, he was wearing a hoodie with Alter's weapon imprinted on it. 

_It was Gilgamesh's favorite._

Not just because of the excellent design, but...it was very soft too.

_Sometimes, he imagined it belonged to the other._

Silly delusions that used to keep him entertained, but now, Gilgamesh might have developed a crush on the other.

An embarrassing attraction, especially since he was known as _the_ Saber collector. His followers were outraged as they found out he ' _converted_ ' to another character, "a sin amongst sins" - or so they claimed.

But, he could care less about them.

They were insignificant to him. Merely a crowd to show off his treasures to, Mongrels that were unworthy of his full attention. Their pathetic complaints were almost amusing - were it not for the sheer amount of them.

A buzz brought Gilgamesh out of his thoughts, causing him to glance at his phone.

A self-set reminder.

_" Limited Alter figure release."_

_..._ How could he have possibly forgotten that?!

He should be waiting outside of the convention hall, but _here he was_ dusting his figures.

Without a second thought, he ran outside.

\---

Just as expected he was too late.

They announced the figure three days ago, and yet the stores were already empty.

A cruel outcome.

It was one of Alter's best pieces, too.

" Hehe, look at how handsome he is! I can't believe I got the last copy."

Gilgamesh looked at the group of girls in distaste.

_Manaka Sajyou._

It was obvious that she would have been here and yet, Gilgamesh couldn't help but feel like puking.

She was distasteful, repulsive and annoying.

A girl which was famous for owning an impressive Alter shrine - rare pieces of merchandise people could only _dream_ of possessing. Claiming ownership over collector's editions Gilgamesh didn't even own.

She insisted it was love, but it sounded more like an obsession than anything else.

" Hah? If it isn't Gilgamesh!" 

Shit.

" Oh dear, I don't see a box in your hands...Could it be that you failed to get one?" 

_That whore._

Her tone was as sweet as sugar, but he could see the challenge in her _eyes_.

" Don't be ridiculous. Of course, I have one. I simply bribed the driver to give me one beforehand, so that I don't have to participate in this atrocious event."

" Then, why are you here?" Her shrill voice asked - a smile adorning her doll-like face.

 _Fuck_. 

Of course, she wouldn't accept such a fragile story.

" Well, judging from your expression you have no figure after all. A shame, considering you are such a _fan_ of him." Manaka sweetly laughed and pressed the box tightly against her chest, almost possessively. 

_' What a creep.'_

_"_ I'll be taking my leave then. I wish you luck on your search, Gilgamesh."

He was tempted to show her the middle finger but walked in the opposite direction instead, like a _responsible_ adult.

_That dumb bitch._

He will definitely hear about this on social media.

Gilgamesh could already see her posting _multiple_ unboxings and tagging him in every single one of them, taunting him shamelessly.

God, how he _wished_ he could have just ripped the box off her fingers and-.

Lost in thought, the blonde bumped into someone - accidentally ripping off their sunglasses with the collision.

" _Ow_ , can't you look where to go?!" 

" I apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was on a phone call with my boss."

That..voice. 

That _low_ , _delicious_ voice.

Hesitantly, Gilgamesh glanced up and found himself staring into...Emerald eyes.

Arthur...Pendragon. The actor of _Alter_ , the character he had been crushing on for ages.

" Are you alright, Sir? Should I call the ambulance? Drive you to the hospital?"

 _Fuck_ , that voice sounded even better in real life. He had to control himself from doing anything rash.

" No, I am..fine." Gilgamesh chocked out, too lost in running his eyes up and down the other's form.

 _Delicious_ muscles and tanned skin.

To think that Arthur was even _more_ handsome when not playing the bad guy. 

" Actually, about that last offer...How about driving me to a restaurant instead?"

Strangely enough, Arthur didn't oppose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will I meet Arthur on the street


	6. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a burning ship, old wounds get reopened.
> 
> ( Pirate Gil and Navy Admiral Arthur )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am totally not late. What are you talking about
> 
> ( Lancer Arthur x Caster Gil )

Fire and smoke invaded his senses. 

The air was hazy and filled with toxins, but Arthur’s mind stayed clear. 

Calm and controlled.

In his younger years, such a situation would have overwhelmed him - forced him into a state of panic.

But, he had changed. 

His discipline and mindset had changed.

His appearance and fighting style had changed.

A lot...changed and yet, they were still playing the old game of cat and mouse. At least Gilgamesh was.

Arthur has stopped with it years ago, but if it meant the other stayed docile then he will indulge him. No matter how irritating or exhausting it may be, it kept innocent civilians from any harm, and foolishly enough, not seeing the Pirate's face kept him yearning.

 _Longing_ , for a passionate battle of words and...love.

_After all, they used to be so much more._

But today, Gilgamesh became overconfident.

Reckless and careless, something which Arthur couldn't overlook.

The Pirate dared to harm his men and set their ship ablaze, disrespecting the pride of the British Navy without a second thought.

He glanced to the burning flag of his homeland, its once vibrant colors fading into the night sky- leaving nothing more than dust in its path.

The honor of his people...simply thrown into the dirt.

This no longer was a game he could nonchalantly play, nor ignore.

Gilgamesh had been granted _enough_ playground already. 

" What's wrong, Pendragon? Cat got your tongue? Was my little arson attack really _that_ bad?"

Arthur gave the Pirate no answer and watched as the wooden walls around them burnt to cinders.

The ship, well-crafted maps, and resources reduced to mere _fragments_.

Everything he had worked so hard for, gone.

" Do not be mistaken, Gilgamesh. I am simply thinking of a suitable punishment for you."

Crimson eyes twinkled in amusement, unaware of the Admiral's agitated state.

His catlike grin only adding fuel to the fire.

" You punishing me? Are you perhaps delusional Arthur?" Gilgamesh spread his arms in the air, twirling on his heel with a laugh.

Every move and word screamed arrogance, yet failed to frighten Arthur.

The man had fought too many wars, commanded too many fleets, and sentenced too many pirates for that.

Now, there were only a fraction of things that could induce any mental damage to him.

A distant yell told him that the last of his men managed to escape the burning ship. _Good_. Now he and Gilgamesh were the only ones left, hidden from the curious eyes of the untrustworthy.

The fire was fast, but not powerful enough to bring such an enormous ship down nimbly. 

They had a few minutes, and that was all he needed.

" Truly! All these years of pirate hunting must have messed with your mind, Pendragon. The winner is me, I have won this battle, Arthur." 

The Pirate drew his rapier, a powerful sword - in the _right hands_ of course.

But, an unusual choice for a criminal. The scums of the sea were known for their dirty styles, not for a quick and elegant form.

Regardless, he'll face Gilgamesh head-on.

Their blades clashed, robust strikes arriving one after another.

For the untrained eye, it seemed their sword skills were equitable, but while Gilgamesh was giving it his all, Arthur was merely blocking his hits - occasionally stepping back to grant them more room.

Gilgamesh's fighting style never changed. The same steps, the same charges...he had memorized it all.

The Pirate was blatantly outmatched, but the Admiral didn't show it.

A strike to the left, another one from the right...all blocked with ease.

But, the fire in Gilgamesh's eyes was too precious to extinguish.

So _much_ arrogance and hope, completely naive about who was the true ruler of the sea.

_He'll learn soon._

" Surrender, Pendragon and maybe I'll show mercy on you."

The fire roared, enclosing them in a loop of melting flames.

" It seems you are the only delusional man here, Tyrant of the sea."

With a swift strike, Arthur disarmed the other and grabbed his chin. His fingers painfully digging into the tender flesh.

" I will only say this once, Gilgamesh. So, paying attention is highly advised."

The Pirate punched him in the gut, hoping to be _freed -_ the once arrogant crimson eyes filled with dread.

But, Arthur didn't even budge. He merely grasped the slender wrist and squeezed it...hard.

Perhaps too hard. 

But Gilgamesh deserved so much more.

" The seas you claim to own aren't yours, they never have been. _I am_ the one that allows you to sail, _I am_ the one who rules over the ocean. _I_ control them. You are alive because _I_ wish for it. _Is that clear_ , my dear?"

He gently traced the lips of the Pirate. Every bump, every crack was still the same. Even after all these years...Gilgamesh's beauty remained.

_It was a shame that their paths didn't weave into one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Landaddy sexy


	7. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only now, does Gilgamesh realize what courage it takes to admit one's affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop-

Arthur was a very loving man. 

No matter the place or time, he always made sure to demonstrate his love.

Regardless of how grand or little those affections were, they were genuine.

Every day, every night, he would whisper Gilgamesh sweet compliments, declaring his love all over again. Caressing him with utmost delicacy.

Not for mindless flattery, but because Arthur truly adored him.

Loved and cherished him.

Gilgamesh returned those sentiments. _Oh_ , how he did.

But, those three, simple words had never passed his lips.

Arthur made it seem so easy. After every battle, after every fight, the King of Knights would kiss his lips and murmur how much he loved him.

How fortunate he was to have Gilgamesh, to hold and love. To stay true to.

Arthur was an honest man...too patient and gentle for his own good.

Gilgamesh always thought it was a sign of weakness to openly admit such intense emotions, but the other merely replied with _“ admitting love has never been a weakness, Gil.”_

He scoffed in return, but those words never left his mind.

As days, weeks, months passed, their relationship deepened, and what was once supposed to be a senseless fling, turned into so much more.

Although, he supposed - for Arthur, it had always been a serious connection. 

The man never knew when to quit. And eventually, his desperate attempts of trying to court him succeeded. 

He was unsure when exactly Arthur fell in love with him. The Knight was rather...quiet when not asked. Stayed in and trained, not participating in any of the kingly banquets - _a shame_. 

They would have interacted a lot sooner then.

No matter, Arthur stayed persistent. Never overbearing, but always present. Gilgamesh's faithful shadow, one could say.

But, the blonde had to admit - the other owned a certain charm.

_A charm, he blatantly fell for._

He just wished...he would have realized his feelings sooner.

Crimson eyes tiredly glanced into the night sky, bitter copper lingering on his tongue.

_It truly was a shame._

If it were not for his ignorance, they could have experienced so much more. Deepened and explored those colorful emotions.

 _Shared_ unforgettable memories.

And yet, the chances of them ever meeting again were slim. 

So incredibly small, it made him tear up.

 _'If only, I could have been more honest.'_ He bitterly mused.

" Gilgamesh! You must hold on a little longer...please." The man pleaded beside him.

_Arthur._

He was barely able to move his head, his muscles ached as the poison slowly traveled through his veins.

It was so incredibly painful. 

He doubted he had ever felt such pain before.

Everything, his body and mind, _begged_ for him to just shut down, but seeing Arthur in tears...burned more than any other wound.

" I'm sorry..." Gilgamesh gasped out.

Through his own tears, he hardly saw Arthur and...perhaps that was for the best.

He wanted Arthur's usual, affectionate gaze to be his last memory. 

Not, a grief-stricken frown.

The blonde felt himself being lifted, awkwardly brought into Arthur's form. _And It hurt_. The other was wearing his armor, cool metal sharply rested against his skin - pricking his already wounded body.

But, it comforted him. 

His lover's caring embrace always made him feel safe and even now...when victory was far and death inevitable, Arthur's arms solaced him.

" Don't go...I need you." Arthur brokenly whispered. 

The other's usual regal stance, broken apart - strengthless shaking and incoherent sobs. The once, powerful King of Knights, on his knees, desperately holding on to his lover. 

Gilgamesh wanted to tell him it was okay, that he'll find someone else, for Chaldea was filled with an absurd amount of heroes... _surely_ , one of them will be the one.

But that fragile lie would have destroyed them both.

" Arthur..." He whispered with his final breath. 

The poison finally reached its last stage, robbing and destroying the last drop of mana in his body.

_It was now or never._

_" I love you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be more Yandaddy or Landaddy, cause we want thirstiness and not tears


	8. Donation  [ Slight Crack ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur watches his favorite streamer and decides to do something bold.
> 
> ( Streamer Gil and Simp Arthur...Crack treated seriously)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simphtur goes Brrr

Arthur expectantly stared at his computer screen. Food and beverage were neatly placed around him, lights dimmed into a comfortable ambiance.

He was fully prepared for this stream and planned to watch every single second of it.

The stream had not even begun and messages popped up, asking what game they'll see or how Gilgamesh's day was.

Arthur never typed. 

But, he enjoyed seeing Gilgamesh interact with the chat.

The other may not be the nicest streamer, but held genuine affection for video games and didn't hesitate to prattle about them.

Although, Arthur didn't understand most of it.

He just wasn't the type to play them and naturally only understood a quarter about what the streamer gushed about.

But, Gilgamesh was cute.

He'll watch him no matter the content.

Finding Gil's channel was a coincidence in the first place.

It was the usual Friday night. His work was stressful and the train ride home was even worse - packed with people and not a single meter of free space. Living in a modern city had its perks, but also its downfalls. Crowded spaces were one of them and Arthur hated them.

He would much rather dwell in the countryside. Endless plains and fields filled with vegetation, while a soft breeze drifted through them. 

He would live in a humble house, or even a self-made cabin - simply enjoying life.

The mere image made Arthur sigh.

Perhaps later, when he had enough money to afford it.

No matter, on that evening packed with tension, he decided to watch a few videos about dogs. He had thought about buying one for a long time already. Their playful attitudes and heartwarming loyalty made them remarkably appealing and in one of those compilations...Gilgamesh's face appeared.

He wasn't even the main figure, merely standing in the background as his friend, _Enkidu or so_ , explained a few facts about puppies.

Arthur fancied him the moment he saw the blonde.

So, naturally, he clicked the link to Gilgamesh's channel almost immediately.

From there on, he slipped into the rabbit hole.

Every video and archived stream was binged watched - hours passed with grinning as the other unleashed joke after joke.

The videos were entertaining, yes, but really...he was there for Gilgamesh and Gilgamesh only.

No matter the game, he'll watch.

Because he knew, that those precious, little hours would brighten his day.

" Hmph, evening Mongrels! I see that you all have gathered already...Good."

The usual opening speech and the chat practically exploded as the stream formally started, but...Arthur could only longingly stare at the screen.

It was embarrassing, yet his heart skipped a beat as Gilgamesh turned on his camera.

He should be used to it, he had watched so many streams already, and yet...the other's twinkling eyes caused him to redden.

Crimson eyes filled with delight and excitement.

Simply, _adorable_.

" Today we'll be playing Outlast, also known as _the_ fucked up horror game. But as if that will scare me, hah!"

The chat cheered and Arthur's heart swelled once more as the other laughed at a donation.

He wondered if he would be able to make Gilgamesh laugh...Ambivalent fingers hovered over the keyboard, letters and words echoing through Arthur's mind.

_No, this was absurd._

They didn't share the same interests. He didn't even _understand_ what the donation meant that made Gil chuckle.

He would only make a fool out of himself.

The man returned to his previous stance of simply watching the stream and sighed as a hateful comment stuck out of chat.

It got deleted, but Gilgamesh read it already.

The streamer gave no reaction, but Arthur refused to believe that it didn't damage him _in some way_. No matter how arrogant one was, reading every day a harmful remark was harsh.

Once again, his fingertips hovered over the keyboard, thinking of any positive words - but as before, Arthur was too afraid to press 'enter'.

He just...was unsure how Gilgamesh would respond.

He had seen other people try to cheer up Gil, but those were quickly labeled as ' _Simps_ '. 

_He's yet to know what that word meant._

" _Ooh._..Mongrel." Gil's form slightly quivered as a person jumped at him, their face ugly and distorted.

 _Ah_ , right. Gilgamesh detested horror games. He didn't openly admit it, but his reactions were enough proof.

 _Reactions_ that were apparently entertaining.

For people persistently spammed his chat for _more_. _More_ horror games, _more_ psychological thrillers, _more_ reactions caused by genuine terror.

Arthur hated it.

He loved seeing Gilgamesh enjoy himself, playing mindless games while talking about the next update.

 _Sure_ , it wasn't action-filled, but seeing the blonde at ease kept him relaxed.

"..E... _Eh_ ." _Another_ shout, but this time the abnormality chased the Main Character, bloody hands hungrily reaching out with a roar.

 _'Poor Gil.'_ Arthur thought.

Merely the way he was biting his lips, in pure fear, made him frown.

The cheerful applause from Gilgamesh's chat didn't help the situation either.

So, he donated and typed for the first time, hoping to God, his awkwardly composed message would cheer the other up.  
  
But, as the robotic voice read out the donation, Arthur almost jumped out of the window.

It sounded far too formal to be considered a _Twitch donation._

Every word sounded like dull flattery and the chat seemed to agree _, if their endless, mocking messages were anything to go by._

Just as expected, he messed u-.

" Thank you...Arthur."

His face flared up as Gilgamesh softly read out his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey, I felt sad about Arthur endlessly pining for Gil lol


	9. Thirst [ Slight Nsfw ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gilgamesh's usual schoolday and like always, he thirsts for a certain professor.
> 
> [ Slight Crack and NSFW ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Lancer Arthur x Archer Gil )
> 
> LMFAOO I can't believe I wrote this

Gilgamesh dreamily sighed.

Wasn't their Professor handsome? So incredibly delicious and _hot_.

It should be illegal to be so attractive and yet, the man was freely writing something on the board.

With the movement...Arthur's broad back, enticingly flexed.

 _Oh_ , how Gilgamesh wished he could dug his nails into those muscles, screaming and moaning for his Professor to go _deeper_.

He may not have seen the other's dick _yet_ , but there was only so much jeans could cover.

Truly, a wonderful cock.

He would gladly ride it any day, or any minute really.

Such a magnificent organ should be worshiped and embraced by a worthy hole, _his to be exact._

Arthur could command him to kneel right _now_ and he would follow suit.

So what if there were other students here? They should know not to disturb their beautiful lovemaking! Especially when they were practically married already, _Arthur just didn't know that yet._

Even for their wedding night, which should be _very_ soon, Gilgamesh bought a cute pair of high heels and lingerie.

He might be as incompetent as Ishtar in heels, but he for sure made one hell of an image.

There was no way his Professor could reject him.

" Gilgamesh." And what a deep voice he owned! So rich and firm, it made him want to bend over the next desk - allowing Arthur to do whatever he wished to d-.

 _" Gilgamesh!"_ With a few hazy blinks, Gilgamesh _finally_ noticed everyone's stare at him...especially, Arthur's.

Such an _intense_ stare...Stoic and controlled, but at the same time, a certain flame hid in those _gorgeous_ , green eyes.

A flame of passion he would love to explore.

" Yes, Professor Pendragon?" God, he adored that last name.

It sounded so incredibly noble, like a Knight in shining armor that would save him from the evil witch. _Protecting_ him from the corrupt curse and restoring peace to the ruined kingdom.

Oddly enough, that image went quite well with his Professor.

No matter, soon, _very soon_ , people will know him as 'Gilgamesh Pendragon' and it will be glorious.

" Gilgamesh! Are you even listening?" The other impatiently asked - tone dropping _lower_.

 _Fuck_.

Arthur really should warn him before doing that.

It wasn't even by that much, only warning enough to capture Gilgamesh's attention - which he certainly did...in a way.

But, hearing such a strong voice made him nearly moan out loud.

" O-of course." Deep breaths, _deep breaths_.

The older man sighed and wrote something on his tablet, but all Gil could focus on were those beautiful, strong arms.

_He wondered if his Professor would treat him roughly in bed._

The man unquestionably owned the capabilities to do so. His muscles were one thing, but Arthur was uncommonly tall as well.

_So much taller than him._

The blonde merely reached up to Arthur's chest and what a _godly_ chest it was! Strong and chiseled like a marble statue, eclipsing any other's in the room.

His Professor was simply perfection in person.

If only...Arthur would stop being so stubborn and acknowledge his advances. The other was definitely not married, or at least wasn't anymore - a few hours of research proved that.

But, what was it then?

Was he not appealing enough for Arthur? Was it because they were Professor and student? Or...did Arthur not swing that way?

The latter thought caused him to flinch. 

If that was the case, he might as well give up. No matter how many sumptuous garbs he wore or how much time passed...his beloved Professor would never return his feelings.

Sure, Gilgamesh would gladly take a few hours of fucking, but...the image of them together was nice.

_Very nice._

There was so much to say and yet, the blonde felt as if he was facing a dead end. A hopeless endeavor. 

Perhaps, lusting for his teacher was all he coul-.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder, firm and big.

" Gilgamesh." The deep voice rang _right beside_ him, making him tense up with a gulp. When had Arthur walked up to his seat? And why...was he touching him? _Not that he was complaining..._

 _"_ Meet me after class." Arthur whispered lowly.

_What._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same Gilgamesh, I too wish for Arthur to make lo-.


	10. Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, Ladybug and Cat Noir fight side by side...Just this time, the outcome is a little different. ( At least for one of them )
> 
> ( Miraculous Ladybug AU )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 5 am. U know what to blame if this is bad

Gilgamesh skillfully whirled his yoyo at the corrupted Akuma, gently catching it with ease.

The battle wasn't necessarily hard, but...

He bitterly glared at the Superhero beside him.

Having someone constantly flirt with you made things significantly harder.

 _A lot_ harder.

" Ladybug! That was amazing." 

" The battle isn't even over yet, Cat Noir." The leather cat ears slightly folded at the comment, but the passion in his partner's voice refused to falter.

...When did it ever?

" I apologize, Ladybug. I was being careless." With a hand on his chest, he bowed - a genuine interest surged within his green eyes.

Honestly, even now in the midst of a battle, Cat Noir had only eyes for _him_.

Was there ever going to be a day where they could purely focus on saving Paris? The blonde slightly chuckled and purified the Akuma with his weapon.

A rather unlikely outcome, but Gilgamesh gave the other the benefit of the doubt. Cat Noir may be a flirt, but he sincerely cared about Paris.

Sooner or later, he'll fight seriously.

...

Well, he hoped.

With a gentle pat, the blonde released the, now purified, butterfly.

No trace of evil or corruption tainted the delicate animal and with a satisfied hum, Gilgamesh watched it go.

" Goodbye, little butterfly..."

It was a wonderful creature. So small, yet able to soar the winds of the sky. It was absurd to believe such a small being could induce so much damage, but the shattered streets spoke for themselves.

To think such _force_ was hidden within the glass wings of an insect...

" Ladybug." Gloved hands grabbed his own and lovingly squeezed them.

" You were outstanding today. Your form and charismas truly-."

" And that's enough, Cat Noir." Gilgamesh gently, but powerful enough to _actually_ move Arthur, shoved the chest in front of him.

" Maybe next time, okay?"

A useless lie. Both knew, Ladybug wasn't interested in his partner like _that_ , and yet the other relentlessly flirted with him.

A fool in love, he supposed.

With a stiff smile, the blonde left the battlefield. Any minute longer and his miraculous would have transformed him back anyway.

Exactly, this was just a _tactical_ retreat, no other motives whatsoever.

Yet, on his way home, the question about Cat Noir's true identity never left his mind. Was it someone close to him? A friend? Perhaps a stranger?

Or maybe...someone unexpected?

\---

With a sigh, the blonde fell on his bed. 

Today's battle wasn't too complicated, but his muscles ached regardless.

" Too much jumping and running..." Gilgamesh mumbled.

Sleep never sounded more appealing, but he had homework.

...A lot of it.

Sure, their teacher just wanted the "best" for them, yet he refused to believe writing so many essays in such a short time benefitted them in any way.

Though...he couldn't _not_ do it, either.

His ears slightly colored at the dilemma. 

_Ah_ , this was all his teacher's fault! If only Arthur wouldn't be so attractive...

" Are you alright, my dear?" A familiar voice asked.

" Cat Noir?!" Gilgamesh glared at the man who so rudely invited himself into his home.

 _Perhaps_ , closing the windows at night was in his best interest now.

Ever since the other saved him in an idiotic Akuma attack, the Superhero broke into his house unannounced and made himself comfortable.

Like an annoying animal.

At least, Cat Noir wasn't as atrocious to Gilgamesh as he was to _Ladybug_.

Loathed to admit it, the other was a good listener. A man who was quiet and only commented when seen as necessary.

Though, it did raise the question, why a Superhero would attend to, in what was in his eyes, a normal civilian? 

Right now, Gilgamesh was merely a student, no heroic title or powers. 

Just a human living in a humble apartment complex in Paris, so why...did Cat Noir visit him weekly?

" I brought you flowers." _A flower bouquet._ Expensive without a doubt.

The gifts...were questionable, too.

Maybe, Cat Noir was just a playboy and flirted with anything that owned a remotely pretty face, but even that...seemed too shallow for the other.

Mayhaps, there was more to this or maybe, Gilgamesh was just a fool for thinking that the other was truly interested in him.

Either way, Cat Noir was and _still_ remained a mystery to him.

" Oh? Did you not do your homework yet, Gilgamesh? Your teacher won't be happy about that." The remark earned him a well-deserved pillow in the face.

" Shut up. I was planning on doing it but _someone_ had to intervene my nightly studying sessions." The cat's eyes twinkled in amusement.

" Oh? Then let me help you then."

" Wha-, no!" But it was too late. Any form of protest was blatantly ignored.

Typical, honestly. Cat Noir did what he wanted and his classmates dared to call Gilgamesh a _tyrant_.

Seems like they have yet to meet the true Cat Noir.

"...Essays, really? You are struggling wi-." He abruptly stopped. Mouth agape in an 'O' shape. A lightning flash of realization swirled those emerald eyes.

 _But_ , as soon as the shock appeared, it left - leaving Gilgamesh at odds with the other.

Couldn't his 'precious' partner act normal for once in his life?

" What is it?" 

" Nothing." The cat replied...a bit _too_ quickly.

_Unbeknownst to Gilgamesh, Arthur noticed the red, spotted earrings he forgot the take out._


	11. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't help but angrily stare at the furniture around him.  
> Everything just looked off.
> 
> ( Kemonomimi AU )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based of my Wolf Arhtur/ Lop Gil OS, [Instincts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720641/chapters/65551396)

Something was off. 

The plant itself was fine, but the way the pot reflected the light brought him into a predicament. 

The colors just didn't mix well, any future guest would be outraged by such a sight, and even after huffing ( and kicking doors ) for hours, not a single solution emerged.

He already replanted it in multiple pots, _repainted_ even one, and still... _nothing_. Maybe tearing down the entire room would suffice. A fresh start was always good, especially when one was at loss with where to go.

Then again, he doubted that his mate would be happy with that.

The bunny huffed as the other's image arose in his mind. Just where was Arthur when he needed him?! Sure, work was important blah, blah, but his mate should be by his side during difficult times!

 _In fact_ , Arthur should always stay by his side...

" Eh..?"

His fluffy tail slightly twitched in irritation. 

Great, not only did their home look atrocious, but he was helplessly craving his beloved wolf as well. Not even an hour had passed since the other left, and yet his...belly awfully twisted.

And for once, their usual cozy cottage felt cold. So incredibly cold. 

Unlike Arthur, who was warm and shielding...

Gilgamesh's droopy ears, seemed to sink even _more,_ causing him to appear damp.

Like a little bunny that was abandoned in the rain.

Just a few hours ago, everything was perfectly _fine_.

No plant, or picture frame ruined his mood. He intended on playing a newly released game while waiting for his mate's return, but merely one minute into it...the chair beside him looked off.

And from there on, it escalated into the mess he was in now. Everything, may it be walls or floors just looked repugnant.

So _bad_ , it made him want to tear down the walls around him.

Not even his precious blanket, woven out of the softest silk, made him feel at home. Nothing did, except...The bunny's nose twitched with a sniff.

Except, Arthur's things.

It wasn't necessarily their worth or psychological attachment that made them so appealing, no it was his mate's _scent_.

Calming and warm, guarding him against those wretched feelings.

The bunny pushed his face against Arthur's pillow and whined as the scent overwhelmed him, urging him into a state of drowsiness. 

Not delirious, but enough to calm his racing heart.

The fragrance blocked out anything negative _so easily_ , relieving him from the prior pain. Just like it _should be._

He was not even on their shared bed. His earlier antics caused their sheets and pillows to fall on the floor - which was fine. It created a surprisingly, pleasant fort - established out of pillows and blankets, radiating Arthur's addicting scent.

 _Almost, as if his wolf was here_.

...Almost. 

For a mere second, the dreadful feeling in his gut returned. Tearing and pulling his heart apart.

It was ridiculous. Arthur was at _work,_ earning money they required to pay their bills with, but...

Gilgamesh buried his face into a velvet pillow, his long ears sliding against the soft fabric. 

He couldn't help but feel lonely.

\---

He was being hoisted.

By familiar arms, so _familiar_ Gilgamesh didn't even bother to open his eyes. The scent, the gentleness and feeling - it was definitely Arthur.

He must have passed out from all the overthinking and stress...

" Gil." As fingers caressed his cheek, crimson eyes fluttered open.

" You are in Pre-heat..." Arthur gently mumbled and rubbed their necks together.

" Oh." Gilgamesh drowsily replied - a silent hum reverberating in his throat as the other continued to scent him.

Pre-heat? No wonder his urge for Arthur grew and the dissatisfaction from his surroundings almost moved him to tears.

He had been _nesting_.

Preparing for offspring and a comfortable place for mating...

He should have known.

His last heat had been a month ago, though there really was no reasonable cycle when it came to his kind.

Heats came and go - which essentially was _why_ , the bunny was so unprepared. There was no such thing as predicting mating sequences with Bunny hybrids, at least not in the way Arthur's could be foreseen.

" Don't worry...I am here now." 

And Arthur better not think of leaving. _Ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lop gil cute


	12. Miraculous Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Part two of the "Miraculous" One-shot! aka day 10 )
> 
> Gilgamesh was late for school, so he decided to transform into Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this Au a lot

" Tikki, Spots on!" Within seconds, his casual attire was replaced, leaving him in the familiar Ladybug suit. Smooth material caressed his skin, so perfectly the blonde couldn't help but sigh.

Honestly, sometimes it felt as if the suit was his second skin. So incredibly natural and soft, it was a shame the transformation lasted only for a few minutes.

" Gilgamesh, I don't think this is a good idea." The Kwami softly whispered behind him. 

" Hmph, I'll be careful." Well, he'll try. But no one has ever found out about his identity, surely he'll be fine doing this as well?

" You won't get in trouble for only missing _one_ class, Gil!" 

" I could care less about school, but this is _Arthur'_ s class we are talking about. Stop worrying, no one will see me." 

Missing his beloved Professor's class would be unacceptable, even solely by an hour. Admittedly, it wasn't the most crucial lesson - but he had to see Arthur at least once today...and as long as possible.

So, transforming into Ladybug ought to do.

With a mighty push, he jumped off the building and operated through the houses of Paris, his figure barely noticeable for civilian eyes.

Every corner and street had been memorized - the countless battles ensured that, which _eventually_ , lead to his astonishing parkour skills.

Even for a Superhero, Gilgamesh's swiftness was remarkable, and he made sure to exploit it accordingly.

As expected, the grounds of his college quickly came into sight. So promptly, the blonde arrived earlier than he would have in a normal situation.

Not that it necessarily mattered.

All was well as long as he didn't miss a single second of Arthur's class.

Gilgamesh swiftly slipped into an open window and transformed himself back, facing the unamused cast of Tikki.

" That was careless, Gilgamesh." 

" Nothing happened now, did it? Don't be so uptight, Tikki." She gave him one last glare, before returning into his miraculous - the adorable earrings shimmering with her leave.

He sighed in annoyance. Really, there was no reason to be so worried.

He was careful all the way and made sure to remain hidden in the shadows. No human would have been able to spot him, _unless_...they owned a miraculous.

But that was ridiculous. No one except him and _Cat Noir_ owned one.

And that flirt was almost never present during the day.

Presumably lazing off somewhere, or flirting with poor civilians.

The complete opposite of _Arthur_. His wonderful teacher treated everyone kindly and possessed the heart of a saint, while looking like the Devil himself. Handsome...and perfect.

Cat Noir was a pest compared to-.

Hands roughly gripped his wrist, their nails digging into tender flesh, and flung his body against the wall - forcing the air out of him with ease. Almost, succeeding in knocking him unconscious.

" What the hell...who do you-." A palm clasped over his mouth, reducing his protests to mere, muffled cries.

Gilgamesh tried to fight back, he really did. But his attacker's strength was _outrageous,_ to the point of rendering him completely defenseless.

" Just what were you thinking?!" 

"...?!" _His teacher._ Arthur was pushing him into the wall, his usual kind eyes were cold. Disappointed and furious.

" Coming to school as Ladybug and transforming on college grounds! Do you have any idea what Hawk Moth would do to you?!" He lessened the pressure, but Gilgamesh was far too shocked to respond.

" Not only to you, but to your friends and family...How could you be so careless?"

 _He knew..?_ How? _Surely_ this was a joke. There simply was no other way, Arthur couldn't have found out...

" I never knew you were a Prankster, Professor. Just who bribed you to do this? Ishtar? Or one of your colleagues? Obviously, I am not Ladybug-."

Arthur harshly tilted his chin to the side, exposing Gilgamesh's naive mistake. 

Such a rash and thoughtless slip.

" Your earrings, Gilgamesh." The other bluntly stated, eyes studying him intensely - forcing a shiver to run down his back.

Gilgamesh had never been this close to his teacher before, and yet...those orbs seemed so familiar. The little lime specks and rich, dark edges were impossible to spot from afar, though it felt as if he had known them for years. Eyes that would observe his movements in awe.

" Don't be absurd, Arthur. There is a lot of merchandise inspired by Ladybug. His earrings were the first to be created." 

" It is you, who is being absurd, _my dear_."

My...dear?

Cat Noir called him that on his nightly visits. No one knew, except him and...Cat Noir.

" Arthur, you are-."

The male silenced him with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smh, they got some weird love square going on
> 
> ( btw, I know Adrien is not Marinette’s teacher, but me and starry are thirsty for Teacher Arthur....so yeah )


	13. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, Gilgamesh keeps messing up Arthur's dates...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so dumb plz

The girl before him smiled. She was attractive no doubt.

Golden locks, slim body and elegantly chosen clothes that fit well with another. Her personality seemed fine, too.

But, this was another pass.

It just felt odd. Their chemistry was non-existent and as much as Arthur tried, her words failed to pique any of his interest.

She simply..didn't have what he looked for in a partner.

Though, to be fair, sometimes he wasn't even sure what he sought.

A good heart? Certainly, but anything above that? Or was it considered greedy to do so?

Maybe it was foolish to freely dive into dates like this, but...he was getting desperate.

Desperate for love.

It wasn't a secret that he was a very honest man.

Artoria always told him, his little stares directed at couples were pathetic and that he should stop "mopping" around and "actually" look for someone.

Easier said than done.

There were so many fish to choose from, some charming, others...not so much and yet, none were able to steal his heart.

" Arthur, you must try this new dish they released just yesterday! I'm sure someone like you would love it." 

" Ah, yes. I'll be sure to order it then." The blonde stiffly nodded, accepting the other's pleased chuckle as a sign that he was doing fine.

_She didn't know yet._

Later, he'll tell her how he truly felt. Preferably under two eyes, somewhere shielded from any unnecessary conflict.

Arthur already had his fair share of ugly rejections and as ridiculous as it may sound, _he_ was usually labeled as the villain.

The "cold-hearted man" who solely played around with people's hearts.

Absurd, but no amount of arguing managed to convince them. So, simply avoiding the situation was _truly_ in his best interest - regardless of how ludicrous it was.

" Here you go, Arthur. Open wide~." The girl expectantly held a fork with cake up to him, her shimmering grin never leaving.

" I'm not that hungry-."

" Oh come on! It's just a little piece, I know how much of an appeti-." 

_She got immersed in orange juice._

Mercilessly, a wave of thick, freshly pressed orange juice stained her once spotless summer dress - causing even Arthur to flinch.

There was barely a spot left unattacked. The delicate material was conquered in seconds and he could merely watch as the girl ran away, juice trailing her every step.

He would have run after _if_ the obnoxious voice hadn't appeared.

A tone, Arthur assumed not having to endure anymore...at least for the rest of the week. ( and it was Friday )

" Haha! That Mongrel deserved it. Making that dumb juice was worth it after all."

" Gilgamesh! What the hell is your prob-...."

The other was wearing an apron.

Filled in a pretty pink, while tiny hearts adorned the chest area.

The trademark clothing of the restaurant, worn proudly and joyfully by the waiters.

A rather...adorable sight - even if it was Gilgamesh. 

His classmate may be the definition of a stuck-up asshole, but he _did_ have a pretty face.

A very lovely face...More appealing than Arthur would like to admit.

Not that the other's image would change anything in their relationship.

They loathed each other. To the point of being considered "Hate-rivals" in _school_ , which at least was what Gil always claimed.

Nothing more than a little bitterness between students, but to think this was the 5th time, _this week,_ Gilgamesh had sabotaged his dates...this no longer was a coincidence nor petty games.

Gilgamesh was invading his private life, without any hesitation whatsoever and it annoyed him to the core.

" What are you doing here?! And don't pretend that you work here, that apron won't fool me."

" Of course I don't work here!" The other scoffed.

" You don't actually think I would work in such a pathetic excuse of a cafe such as this? And don't even get me started on the equipment! Where are we? In the medieval ages? Surely a proper dishwasher isn't too much to ask fo-."

" Enough with the games, Gilgamesh. Why do you keep subverting my dates?"

As crimson eyes glanced away, the apron's sleeves slowly slid down.

It was too big for Gilgamesh...

" Isn't that obvious? We are rivals." His classmate dryly replied.

More like self-proclaimed rivals, but Arthur didn't dare to interrupt. Who knew when he ever had the chance to properly talk about their exhausting "competition" again?

" And as such, it is only logical that we purely focus on each other, Pendragon." He stood up, apron slowly gliding down on both sides now. Gilgamesh must have gotten one a few sizes too big...

" No relationships, no silly flings and certainly no marriages. You are supposed to have eyes for _me_ and _only me_. Do you understand _now_ , Pendragon?" 

_..._ Was that him or did that sound like a confession?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highkey, Gil sounds very tsundere here. Was not intentional though I found it cute after rereading it.


	14. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh remembers his childhood friend vividly...or maybe the other was nothing more than a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Gilgamesh Alter x Lancer Alter Arthur
> 
> Note that this chapter has a few dark thoughts in it...( this is literally the edgy ship we are talking about, they are their own trigger warning LOL...)

People always told him he was delusional. Mad and deranged from the ugly divorce of his parents, but he was sure that those memories had been real.

He was not crazy. Those recollections were real, Arthur was real...the dragon that used to slumber in his garden was real.

They were wrong, they had to be wrong, _he was not_...!

Or maybe, they were right.

Perhaps that was why, no one liked talking to him - merely smiled because of his wealth. People treated him decently, yet Gilgamesh knew that they talked behind his back. Insulted, mocked him for the things he "saw."

His unusual appearance didn't help either. What human owned natural blue hair and pink eyes? No one...no one except his grandmother. 

But she too received the crazy treatment.

A humiliation she did not deserve. 

Tiamat was a kind woman, genuinely loved her family and yet, they shunned her - merely for something as trivial as looks.

Nevertheless, Gilgamesh was sure, that those days were real.

They may seem surreal now, but those emotions of safety and sanctuary were unforgettable.

He remembered their first meeting so vividly, not even a child's mind should be able to imagine it...right?!

It had been his birthday. A day he never anticipates, there was no reason to after all. His family didn't care, he had no friends either - so what was the point of celebrating? He may have been a child at that time, but even he realized that there was no reason to feast.

There were no presents, cake or songs - and he was fine with that. 

Though, a small sign of recognition would have been nice.

Of course, that was not granted either.

So Gilgamesh decided to run away - a feeble attempt at making anybody notice his absence and even that...was blatantly ignored.

With no one looking for him, the boy got lost. Forgotten, somewhere in the depths of a forest. 

Insignificant, trivial, petty.

No one cared about him, no one searched for him - and not a single soul found him.

No one except the little dragon hiding in the woods.

It was a boy just like him, only with a _few_ extra parts.

Wings as wide as an eagle's and scales as dark as the night.

Otherwise, he was normal.

They didn't speak the same language, and yet the other knew Gilgamesh was upset. Though, 'upset' was a heavy disparage...not that it mattered.

Even with his short talons, and scaley fingertips he managed to wipe away Gil's tears.

Gentler than anyone else.

Not a single word was uttered, but Gilgamesh knew that he was safe now.

No harsh words, no taunts...solely a comfortable silence.

They didn't need words.

Their emotions and hearts were all they required.

That faithful encounter marked a new beginning.

The start of a friendship thought to be impossible.

The legitimacy of dragons was one thing, but that one was friends with a human? _Absurd_...laughable even.

_Delusional._

Yet, he remembered their schedule as clear as day.

Once the sun set, Gilgamesh would leave the mansion grounds, regardless of how scary the forest seemed - for he knew his dragon would protect him.

Unmindful of how big or powerful the threat was, his friend would always appear.

Except, when he stopped.

 _Stopped_ with appearing, _ceased_ with comforting Gilgamesh.

 _Ended_ what was once thought to be an inseparable bond.

However, Gilgamesh never stopped waiting.

Every day, he would wait on the wooden bridge that connected the forest and the mansion grounds.

Gaze locked on to the forest, hoping for _any_ sign of life at all.

But all he got was heartbreak.

And as years passed, his memory blurred and the bridge that once managed to endure any weight, crippled ever so slowly.

Breaking apart like his mind.

The more time passed, the more the taunts of the people affected him.

Perhaps he was truly delusional? A mad man that should plainly _perish_.

Those memories were not true...right?

Or were they?

Gilgamesh did not know anymore. Everything, taunts, memories obscured into one - making him lose track of the beginning.

Simply thinking, hurt him tremendously and the man craved to shut down.

Everything was exhausting, his body had nowhere enough strength to perform properly, and his mind...was a different matter on its own.

Gil just...he wanted to-

_A single tear was caught by a scaled fingertip._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor bby Gilter. It's okay now, ur dragon hunk is there now
> 
> I have been writing a lot of crack/silly Aus so I wanted to write something more serious hehe <.<


	15. Dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alter is doing some thinking about his relationship with Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO BEHIND AHHHHHH  
> ( Arthur Alter Lancer x Gilgamesh Alter )
> 
> Note: I have settled with calling Alter Gilgamesh, "Alter"

He stared at the sad reflection in the mirror. A frown and unfocused eyes - as if he had just visited a funeral.

Though Alter supposed, he always looked like that.

Just this time, his bright teal locks lost color, and softly, but noticeably his natural hair color shone through.

It wasn't a very pretty sight.

The blonde and blue looked unnatural together, haphazardly mixing into an unsightly green. Botches of hair sections appearing like a repulsive sandwich that had been left to rot.

Ah, but maybe that was the perfect look for him...

" You're frowning again." A knuckle brushed his cheek, gently caressing the tender skin.

" What's wrong?" 

" Nothing of great importance." 

Arthur kneeled in front of him, taking his hands in his own.

Even when sitting on top of a bed, their difference in body mass was immense. So enormous, his lover could easily crush him and yet, Arthur was always so careful.

It never failed to surprise Alter.

Arthur was always so cold, indifferent to everyone, and owned an aura that screamed _danger_. No one dared to mess with the other, and those that did, quickly discovered why people were afraid of him.

Whether it may be in a manipulative or physical way, Arthur forced people to respect him - or at least for them to keep their distance.

Alter hated it.

Not because he specifically liked the people, but...he simply had enough of violence.

It reminded him of his previous days. Though he reckoned that Arthur's 'direct' character protected him from those once, awful conditions.

Alike to fighting fire with fire...

" Love, you are _my_ world. Anything or anyone that disturbs you will regret it - I assure you. Any need of yours is mine as well."

Arthur gave his hands a gentle squeeze and smiled.

Well, as far as he could smile.

His boyfriend never did, only in moments like these, and Arthur's uneasiness wasn't that hard to tell.

But, Alter appreciated the gesture nevertheless.

" You are of great importance to _me_ , don't forget that."

There was almost...hurt visible in those piercing eyes. 

A pain which _he_ caused. 

He was so swallowed up by self-pity and guilt, Alter didn't notice the sheer pain he was inducing on the other.

A sensation, the man detested himself, yet caused it without a second thought. _So incredibly self-absorbed..._

It may seem contradicting, but Arthur was a very loving man. Sure, he held only eyes for Alter - but his affection was genuine.

A passion he wished to mirror.

Only, that Alter's flame had burnt out years ago...

" Dear...?" 

" I-..." Here he was _again_ , completely engrossed by his own thoughts - unintentionally ignoring his lover.

His _lover_. The man that stayed true and treated him oh so carefully for years. The man that woke up early to cook breakfast, before going to work - while Alter stayed at home. The man that loved, cherished and protected him.

His commitment was _nothing_ , compared to Arthur's.

It was always _Arthur_ who started conversations, engaged with him and declared his love. 

Unquestionably, the other didn't mind to fulfill those tasks, rather craved to do so. But, that didn't change the fact that Alter had been treating his lovely unfairly.

Surely, returning Arthur's advances couldn't be that hard...right?

" Actually, my hair...it's starting to lose color. Do you want to help me with dyeing?"

The way Arthur's eyes lit up was almost comical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop, Arthur Lancer Alter is still Arthur at his core and just wants to love Gilter...so being rejected all the time does hurt him...a lil.


	16. Little Red Riding Bunny [Nsfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alter was out to bring his Grandmother bread, but oh dear...something rather inconvenient occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This has Dub-Con  
> Also this is Lancer Alter Arthur x Gilgamesh Alter  
> ( Kemonomimi AU + Omegaverse traits )
> 
> Gilter is A Lop and Lancer Alter Arthur is a Wolf!

A shiver traveled down his back as a branch cracked.

The sun was awfully close to setting and his grandma's house was nowhere in sight.

" Just stay on the path..." Alter whispered.

A sentence he repeatedly uttered - like an endless mantra, hoping that it will protect him from the... _things_ that housed in the forest.

His Grandmother always lectured him about how dangerous the wilderness was and that an 'innocent' bunny like him was as defenseless as one could be.

Ironic that she still forced him to deliver bread.

Though, he didn't mind helping Tiamat.

It was nice being useful for once, plus her company had always been...a delight.

She didn't ask uncomfortable questions, never invaded his private space, solely talked about her own day. And if he felt like speaking, he did.

Just enough to commence a proper conversation.

The bunny swiftly turned his head, despite the hood - his droopy ears followed and twitched at a low sound.

A noise he'd rather not hear again.

It sounded almost like a...growl.

_" The magical Forest is filled with beasts and monsters that won't hesitate to eat you!"_

" Deep breaths, Alter." 

He was fine. _Fine_. No man or beast will eat him. He was simply a bit later than usual. A little darkness won't summon a flesh-eating monster out of thin air.

At least, he hoped.

He may not have many friends, but Alter truly enjoyed spending time with his Grandmother. She understood him in ways others didn't and dying would be tragic.

Another low growl caused the bunny to jump.

This time, it came from a different direction. Whether that was a good sign or not was debatable, but...it did make him glance to the flowery patch on the right. 

Violets and Bluebells.

Both of them...resembled him a lot. The same bluish, violet shade of his hair. The pinnacle of unnatural and yet, here such flowers were growing freely.

Maybe, he was not so odd after all...

" You shouldn't be walking in these woods at this hour."

The Lop instinctively pulled his hood deeper and turned around, fearing for the worst. He may be a bunny Hybrid, but he still could fight...a little.

At least, Alter hoped.

But, he never got the chance to do so. 

A potent scent that so enchantingly surged through the air, invaded his senses. So domineering and strong, it practically _forced_ him into submission.

_An alpha._

And that wasn't even the worst part of it.

His body, instincts, every nerve...flared up as soon as he met the other - almost as if he was in _heat_.

Heat...

How long was his last heat ago?

" Look at you...You are completely delirious and I haven't even touched you." A whine drove itself out of his throat. The air felt _hot_ , sticky and vicious.

" You truly picked the worst time to go outside."

Alter's knees gave out, breaths coming out it heavy puffs.

This was bad, really _bad_. 

The alpha must have activated his heat somehow - way earlier than anticipated and now he was _needy_...so incredibly needy.

For a knot, a mere touch - whatever it took to lessen the burning heat of his body. His hands trembled, spasming in a rhythm he was unfamiliar with and all could do was whine, solely _beg_ for closeness.

Closeness that seemed so imminent yet so far...

" _Please_..." 

The other caught him, a _Wolf hybrid._ But at the moment, the Bunny could care less about their animal traits.

All Alter wanted was to feel the Alpha's arms around him, shield and _take_ him. His scent...his scent was addicting - consuming the smaller male completely, like a gluttonous wolf hunting its prey.

With every breath, the Omega _felt_ the slick building up in between his thighs - messing up the precious, red coat.

" Please...just..take..." He could barely _speak_. Words ending in mindless blabbering, uttering syllables that held no meaning.

No previous heat had been _this_ severe before, but merely the wolf's presence seemed to worsen his need to be bred.

" Are you aware of what you are saying, dear?"

Of...what he was saying? 

Did he say something odd? Was it unusual for unmated couples to spend their cycles together? Or...-

Alter cried out as the wolf began to slip fingers into his waistband, not hesitating to insert one into the slick hole. His scent growing even _further_ , in heaviness.

The Omega did not expect gentleness, especially from a Wolf, but the fact that the other seemed content with solely preparing him with _one_ digit caused tears to swell up.

Tears that pathetically fell as the Alpha thrusted into him. Taking and conquering as much as he wished to, using the male under him as he pleased.

As if he was a mere toy. 

Yet, the Bunny's instincts were fine with that.

Perhaps they were both too gone to think rationally, because all Alter did was spread his legs - granting the Wolf even more access.

Passage that was blatantly exploited by the Alpha.

Every thrust and push was driven by pure _need_ and all the Omega could do was _accept_. Bear the Alpha's possessive grip, endure the claws digging into his tender skin and tolerate the knot that was dangerously close to forming.

"...I am in heat, don't knot....me."

But the Wolf didn't react, merely flipped Alter on his knees and roughly invaded the slippery hole once more - grunting as muscles tensed around his cock.

" ..Wait...!" Disregarded anew.

His vision was gone. Blurred and hazy from tears, the feeling of his legs completely dissolved - leaving him in a blend of slick and fluids. Such an unelegant sight, yet the Alpha seemed to be spurred on even more by it.

Alter's insides throbbed with every thrust, belly flaring up with pleasure at a particularly harsh one - body and mind utterly _ruined_.

Completely taken over by instincts and the utter need to be _bred_.

And as the Wolf's teeth approached to mark him, Alter didn't even fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooop woop, Gilter got CLAPPED


	17. Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh brings his son to the kindergarten.  
> ( Omegaverse )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I offer you some fluff and dorkiness in these trying times?  
> Arthur Saber x Gilgamesh Caster

It was unusual for an Alpha to work in the child department.

Especially, in areas as chaotic as kindergartens, where a prideful Alpha would be _severely_ out of place.

And yet, Arthur Pendragon stood here _,_ as one of the most popular workers in the kindergarten.

Loved among the children and adults all the same.

Though, there was no surprise with the latter.

The Alpha was handsome and charismatic, owned a golden heart and knew his way around children.

It was merely a matter of time, before parents and workers started to crush on him - Arthur's lack of ring and Mate's scent only furthered their motivation.

Understandable, really. But, Gilgamesh had his doubts about the other.

The man sounded far too perfect to be true. Like a Prince Charming who would pick him up from his white steed and whisk the world's petty problems away.

Then again, after one minute of witnessing Arthur interact with his son, he was converted almost instantly.

That man was...something else.

And now, he very much agreed with the views of the other Omegas.

" Ur-lugal! It is good to see you healthy and lively...How was your morning?" Gilgamesh had to bite his lips from acting inappropriately. He made sure to accompany his son all the way and even dressed up nicely for today! Yet...that damned Alpha didn't even spare him a glance.

Unappreciative mongrel.

It took so long to find a color matching outfit as well...

Crimson eyes glanced down as a small hand tugged on his coat, his son's pleading face eliminating any traces of anger.

He loved his son too dearly for anything else...

" I asked Arthur if we could play house and he told me, we'll need a third person...Can you join, please?"

How odd. Ur-lugal was a quiet child, never went out of his way to play games such as these...but, how could Gilgamesh ever refuse such an adorable request?

Besides, playing house with Arthur sounded _interesting_.

" Fine, but remember, I'll have to work soon." _Wrong_ , but acting all excited in front of the Alpha would be depraving. He had to keep his cool, or else he'll be nothing more than the usual Omega Parent visiting the facility.

Hmph, Arthur wasn't even _that_ handsome. Merely, well built, possessed a sharp jawline and vigorous eyes.

...

 _Fine_ , maybe the other was better than average, but better than average won't make him act like a fool. He had class and Gilgamesh won't _ever._..act stupidly to impress an Alpha.

Only second-class Omegas did such repulsive things.

" It's good to see you, Gilgamesh." Arthur laughed.

" I-..." 

What the hell. 

That man was crafted by the gods and that was _no_ exaggeration.

He was never at a loss for words, but the outrageous beating of his heart made it incredibly hard to focus.

_Thump, thump...thump._

So irregular and loud, it made him want to run away.

But, he was no coward. Such a feebl-.

" I'll be the son, Arthur the father and you'll be the Mother." Arthur nodded with every word as if it was _obvious_.

Honestly, the two looked like they planned all of this. His son especially seemed...off. 

When was the last time Ur-lugal had spoken so much?

" What an absurd game, but if you insist." ...And as long as it made him closer to Arthur.

A doll was placed into his hand, not of the finest material, but the stitches were qualitative nonetheless.

Probably self-made...

Didn't Arthur occasionally sew with the children?

" Come on..." His son motioned to Arthur, who held a miniature doll as well- same stitches and material...

" You'll have to act like a real couple! Pretend that you're welcoming Arthur back from work." That was...oddly specific. Nevertheless, this could be his moment to _shine_. To demonstrate what a formidable Omega he was and that Arthur should cry tears of joy to witness such perfection personally!

_Exactly_ , the Alpha should be helplessly crushing on _him_ , and not the other way around. It was only fair.

" Welcome home, dear." Gilgamesh placed the doll in front of Arthur's, movements exaggerated to the core, yet not arbitrarily either.

Quite like himself, he supposed.

Extra, but not clumsy. Ninsun raised no dog after all.

" Hmph, you look exhausted, but do not fret. I cooked you your favorite meal and yes, I know I look good...in...an Apro..n." Just when he was about to end his wonderful speech, he simply _had_ to glance up.

That damned Alpha and his honest smile.

But by the Gods, Arthur was a sadist because he didn't stop there.

" Thank you, love. The highlight of my day will always be returning to you."

Gilgamesh's ears colored as the other made their dolls kiss.

_Thump, thump...thump._

" I missed you so much...I wanted nothing more than to embrace you in my arms and hold you." Voice so serene and warm, Gil's belly twisted delightfully.

Surely...Arthur was just a bit too invested in his role? 

Yet, the Omega found him not even holding eye contact - merely head turned away and ears...as red as his _own_.

" No way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may be ooc but, fluff >>>>>>>


	18. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh planned to surprise his Husband for this Christmas Eve...but it didn't really go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing this with God Shattering Star playing in the background  
> Arthur Lancer x Gilgamesh Caster

Fingers slowly pulled lacy fabric up - seductive red contrasting the fair skin sinfully.

Just as expected, his body slipped into the lingerie so perfectly, it might as well be his second skin. Every inch and string was measured with grace and Gilgamesh supposed that they earned their superb reputation. 

Well, for now.

The garb was saturated in the most vibrant color the shop had to offer, while golden bows adorned the sides.

Quite similar to his wedding 'surprise'.

The blonde smiled at that.

Their wedding was the first time they had ever done such a thing.

It was a night to remember, filled with clumsy promises and whispers, yet so serene he couldn't help but sigh in want.

Their last romantic rendezvous had been too long ago...

Way too long ago.

Life got in the way. 

With both of them working as important company members, they barely had enough time for themselves. 

Couple-time...was practically non-existent and it tore both of their hearts apart.

But, today was different.

Today was Christmas Eve and Gilgamesh would be damned not to prepare something nice. Even if it served as solely a few hours of passion, he missed Arthur dearly...

More than he liked to admit - but lying now would be futile anyway.

The other already knew how dependant he had grown on him. Whether it may be for physical closeness or emotional support, Arthur's face always appeared first.

Not that he necessarily minded.

His husband owned quite the way with words and it was about time that he showed Arthur how alluring he himself could be.

It was a matter of pride after all...and maybe of giving Arthur an acceptable present as well. Knowing that idiot he would gift something irreplaceable once more, overshadowing whatever Gilgamesh had thought of.

_As always._

With a huff, Gilgamesh carefully applied the finishing touches to his outfit.

Silky stockings and extravagant earrings - matching both the main piece of course. All these years ago, Arthur used to tease him for his 'poor' fashion taste, but it had grown significantly better. ( Not like it was bad in the first place! That Mongrel was simply blind. )

Hence, his husband was bound to be impressed.

And if not...then well, Arthur was not impressed! Husbands were overrated anyway.

A gentle layer of eyeshadow and lipstick were the cherry on top and voilà...! He was done.

Now, all he had to do was wait. Arthur did mention that he would come later than expected, but it was merely evening. 

Patience was not his virtue, though for the other he could make an exception.

After all, how hard could it possibly be?

\---

Harder than he ever thought.

When Arthur said late, he truly meant _late_.

Midnight had since long passed and his once seductive pose diminished - leaving nothing more than a tired man wrapped in his favorite coat.

_It was cold._

Yet, he was too lazy to increase the heater, so his fluffy coat ought to do.

" Just where was that idiot..."

Not here obviously. Probably enjoying himself with a pretty and _young_ woman. 

...

Gilgamesh wasn't even _that_ old! Hardly in his early forties, surely Arthur hadn't grown bored of him...? Or maybe...

The blonde shoved his face into the countless pillows beside him and sighed.

He was just overthinking from the lack of sleep, _that was all._

Arthur wasn't a shallow man, more honest than the whole neighborhood combined. 

He just was...tired.

Right, sleep sounded incredibly appealing, like a forbidden sweet hidden in the closet. Simply...a few minutes of resting his eyes won't mess up his plan?

But, before Gilgamesh had the chance to ponder, his eyelashes shut.

\---

_The man vaguely felt himself being lifted and carried to their bed, ere the world faded to black once more._

_A muffled 'Merry Christmas' softly lulling him to sleep._


	19. Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur recently heard that Gilgamesh was into bad boys, so he took it on himself to appeal to his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm...TIME IS A SOCIAL CONTRUCT I AM NOT LA-
> 
> ( Arthur Saber x Gilgamesh Archer )

" You look absolutely disgusting, Arthur." Artoria said without any hesitation. Face blank, but words drenched in sheer venom...it was genuinely not exaggerated.

" It's not...that bad." 

" Yeah, it's horrible." He gave her a slight push and studied the reflection.

They simply...weren't used to it, that was all. 

The clothes for sure weren't the problem. They were designer and if Ishta's endless blabbering taught them one thing, that this brand was not to be underestimated.

Not that it changed his overall odd appearance.

The ripped jeans and leather jacket were one thing, but the gelled hair...was completely different from his usual vibe.

" It looks like you haven't showered for years."

" Artoria please, it's not _that_ bad." Once again, his sister gave him a blank cast and it honestly hurt...a little.

But alas, Artoria was never one for soft words, so he didn't expect any less.

Though, they did have a little problem. He may look the role, but acting it...seemed almost impossible.

" You'll make a fool out of yourself, you do know that, right?"

A fool...most likely, but if it meant he'll impress his crush _somehow_ , he'll take it. Even if it meant making the entire school think lowly of him.

" Do you even know how to drive a motorcycle?"

" Well...there is always a first time for everything." Artoria smacked him for that, but gave him the keys regardless. 

Seemed like she had given up on lecturing him - which was for..the best.

This may be the most stupid thing he had ever done in his life, but he had been pining too long already. 

_Far too long._ It was starting to become discouraging...and eventually, even he had reached his limit.

Action was a must, or else...an opportunity with Gilgamesh might never present itself.

" Then, I'll be heading out now."

" Don't break your legs in a car crash."

" I won't."

_He hoped._

\---

How irritating, bothersome and excruciating! Today was the _worst_ day this school year and that was certainly no exaggeration! Not only was he forced to pair up with _Ishtar_ , for God knows what reason, he was also obliged to participate in the annual sports festival.

Athletics of all things...

Not that he necessarily was bad at it, but it was utterly pointless.

He was here to prepare for his degree and not for some useless fake medal. The school didn't even bother to hide the fakeness of them...disgusting. 

One day, his father will finally listen to his critique and get him out of that hell hole, and...those Mongrels will feel his wrath! 

...Eventually. 

An engine dared to disrupt his thoughts, causing Gilgamesh to roll his eyes at whoever attempted to boast with their motorcycle. Truly, did they not realize how foolish they looked? 

He was the _only_ one that looked immeasurable on a bike, besides knowing his fellow students, they'll probably crash within the next week.

They owned the reactions of a snail and the brain of a worm - and he was being _moderate_ with saying that!

Nevertheless, he won't let anyone disturb his lunch date with a chocolate muffin.

His precious, creamy, chocolate muffin...

So delicate and soft, it was a sin to consume it, yet even worse to leave it be.

Perhaps, eating it with a spoon was the most proficient way.

It would be elegant and refre-.

A student dared to block his path. Dressed in a black leather jacket and ripped jeans - sunglasses veiling the Mongrel's eyes.

Presumably, the idiot on the motorcycle, if the clothes were anything to go by.

" What the hell do you want?"

And just like that, the 'cool' pose of the other diminished.

 _Typical_. They always acted high and mighty until someone confronted them.

" I-..I just wanted to, uh well...I."

Was this guy an idiot? 

"I am...God wait, let me restart please." 

" Restart...?" He was yet to give out an answer, before the student cleared his throat and laughed.

A rather forced laugh, but Gilgamesh will let it slide for now...

" Hi." 

...

_Silence._

With a sigh, the blonde looked at his watch. 

Only twenty minutes were left of his precious lunch period. Just, because this... _clown_ was unable to form proper words out of his mouth.

" I am leaving." He draped a leather bag over his shoulder and glowered as the other refused to leave the doorway.

_What a persistent pest._

Brute force won't help him though, the Mongrel was far taller, and touching the other was something he'd rather avoided.

Who knew what people were able to transmit nowadays.

" No w-wait, I mean-... _No_."

Gilgamesh blinked as the first words echoed through his mind.

The tone...Could it be?

" Arthur?"

The body beside him froze. Practically shell-shocked and almost comically, the sunglasses fell down - exposing the 'stranger' completely.

Or rather, the idiot.

"...Yes?" Back was the normal, smooth voice. The tone...he had fallen in love with.

" What are you doing you, idiot?" Green eyes down casted, like a puppy that just had been lectured. 

But, the face was the same. The familiar profile that would send him short smiles and glances throughout biology class. Glimpses that never failed to induce those butterflies, soaring through his belly...

Flashes, Gilgamesh will treasure for all eternity.

" I am just...trying out a new style, that's all."

" A new style." 

"...Is truly that hard to believe?" _Finally_ , Arthur gave up on maintaining the obnoxious persona and ruffled through his styled hair, making it revert to its delightful fluffy state.

So fluffy and bouncy...

" Of course it is, you buffoon!" A little gentler, the blonde continued.

" Really, who the hell was supposed to be impressed by that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is an idiot and so is Gilgamesh.


	20. Hunger Games ( Part 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This had to be a joke...Father promised that it was impossible for him to get pulled and yet, all eyes were fixed on to him.
> 
> ( Hunger Games Au )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunger Games Au, meaning blood + death + sex, though the scene is very mildly described  
> Also, this is Omegaverse as well hueue
> 
> ( Arthur Saber x Archer Gilgamesh )

The moment his name left the Announcer's lips, his body froze.

This had to be a joke.

Father promised...he promised that it was impossible for him to get pulled and yet, so many eyes were focused on him.

 _Congratulating_ him for being pulled.

Just what the hell was wrong with these people?!

How... _how_ could it be considered a privilege to participate in this useless blood bath?

The other districts at least owned a _brain_.

Settling their pathetic lives aside, they at least knew that the Hunger Games was no battle for _glory_.

Merely a slaughter deemed to entertain the Capitol.

The place they would have moved to soon.

Just a few months, only a _few months_ and he would have never had to worry about being pulled...but no.

Fate just had to give him one last middle finger.

But, how..?

Father told him, he bribed the Capitol...this had to be a mistake.

Yes, a _mistake_. 

Surely, they'll pull for someone else soon?! District 1 was filled with utter fools that would love to join the games - clearly, there was no problem with swapping...?

Yet, the announcer merely advanced with reading out the unfortunate souls that were chosen for the annual Hunger Games.

This couldn't be how his fate ended. It just...couldn't.

Gilgamesh was not stupid. The chances of him even surviving the first night were close to zero - he had no battle experience after all.

Why should he?

All his life, his family told him he had not to worry about the cruel event.

For they were rich and held enough money to bribe the announcer.

But, where was that money now?!

" I volunteer!"

His breath hitched. Volunteer?...Who in their right mind...would do such a thing?

" I, Arthur Pendragon volunteer to replace my Sister." A tall man spoke up...from district 12. The poorest one, and yet he owned such courage.

Gilgamesh would have been impressed, were it not for his own anxiety.

" That is fine, is it not? An Alpha is all you require, right?" Arthur seemed confident...but the closer he got, the more evident his shaky steps became.

He was as scared as Gilgamesh.

A small comfort, the omega supposed.

Seeing an Alpha as afraid of the games as him, gave him hope.

Even if it was just by a little.

Gilgamesh was an Omega, thus he should get favored by the crowd - especially when his father did his magic. With enough supply drops and sponsors...victory wasn't that far off. Playing smart was crucial and combat skills weren't that important in the ugly woods of the arena.

A cool mind should suffice.

...

Who was he kidding?

_He was dead._

The blonde dryly laughed and felt tears building up, though he refused to let them fall.

Not in front of everyone. Not where future sponsors saw his every move, judging and analyzing if he was worthy of their gifts.

Like a mere doll.

He just...had to keep them in for now.

All he could hope for was a quick and painless death.

\---

As the Omega was transported to his platform, he barely heard the tributes around him.

Too many thoughts and wishes...swirled through his mind. 

Clogging him from the deadly battle that was bound to happen.

His final goodbye with his family...Him reassuring them that he was going to be fine..

Such a blatant lie and everyone knew it, yet his parents merely smiled and nodded.

His mother must be drowning in tears now...

Muffled, the countdown began their demise. Robotic and cold, just like the games.

A cruel demonstration of the Capitol's power and yet no one had the courage to stand up against it.

But really, wasn't he the one that wanted to hide behind his father's success for all eternity?

_He didn't have the right to complain._

The cannon fired its death call and the games began.

His trainer explained and created dozens of strategies for him, what weapon suited his body or what path to walk, yet the blonde stood still.

Shell shocked.

No matter how much he wanted, no matter how much he _begged_ his body to move.

He stood still.

His heartbeat was barely audible - almost as if his fragile body had accepted death. Though, that wasn't that far off the truth...

The first screams fell, groans of agony rang as heads were bashed and bodies pummeled into the ground.

All he did was watch.

How...How could anyone adapt so quickly to this death game? Simply accept the truth and start to hurt _people_.

To murder them without hesitation. Such cruelty and coldness...shouldn't exist within the hearts of children.

Yes, that was what _they were_.

Mere children forced to participate here.

He was only _seventeen_...Then again, Gilgamesh supposed that there were much younger tributes here. _Too young._

" Dodge!" A shout caused the blonde to fall back, barely eluding the knife that would have pierced his head.

 _Someone helped him._ But, any word of gratitude remained in his lungs, as the Omega was dragged away from the clearing. Far, far way from the screams of the innocent...

To where? He did not know. But, the stranger leading him seemed to know and...that was all Gilgamesh needed.

\---

Turns out, the stranger was the idiot that volunteered.

Of course, it was him...Who else would willingly have Gilgamesh as a teammate, practically gaining nothing more than a nuisance?

Arthur should just kill him...or perhaps, that was his plan all along...

Not that he would judge the other for that. It was the most efficient and _sane_ thing to do, a true 'teammate' didn't exist in the Hunger Games.

No matter how much people bonded during them, they _will_ murder each other without a second thought. So was the flow of these games and if Arthur decided to strangle him in his sleep, the Omega at least hoped it would be painless.

Well, as painless as suffocating could be.

Pathetic how his confidence extinguished as soon as the cannon rang...Where was the mouthy and confident brat now?

 _Now_ , when such a disgusting attitude would have laughed at the face of death...

 _Now_ , when his body was shaking and tears were prickling his bloodshot eyes...Where was the fearless Gilgamesh now?

Gone _._

" Don't worry...We'll get through this together."

Just as before, Arthur seemed exceptionally confident, _except_ that the fear swirling inside his eyes was as clear as day. 

Completely transparent with his own emotions...

Maybe, the Alpha was just as glad as him to have someone on their side. 

A tribute they couldn't quite trust, but another soul that knew the pain and anxiousness of the other.

Plainly...another human to fill the eerie silence of the forest with.

And as Arthur never ceased with holding Gilgamesh's hand, the Omega didn't bother to correct him.

\---

A rumble echoed through the cave, making the blonde glower in annoyance. Only a day had passed and his stomach was already complaining with barbarity.

 _Unbelievable_. 

He had a full meal before the Games...A buffet of meat and fruit, cooked by the finest chefs of Panem. Surely, he wasn't that spoiled that his body couldn't handle one day without food?!

_Another grumble..._

His tutor was probably hiding from second-hand embarrassment right now.

" Here, eat this." A small patch of berries fell into Gilgamesh's hand.

Small, round balls of sweetness and though, he was aware of the risks of eating an unknown plant, Arthur told him they were fine.

It was foolish, incredibly so, to trust the Alpha - but he did.

Why? He was still unsure...but, the other was his only hope in this bitter game of life and death.

The silver lining in between the dark clouds he supposed.

With an exhale, Gilgamesh swallowed the little fruits of delight...a pleasant flavor streaming down his throat as he tasted them one by one.

They were fine.

No dizziness, no headaches or stomach aches...just yummy berries.

Very yummy berries...

" Seems like you have a sweet tooth, huh?" He shot the Alpha a glare.

" They will suffice for the meantime and no, I am certainly no child... _Pendragon_." 

Pendragon. Such an odd name, he had never heard it before...which made sense. District 12 wasn't exactly known for its wealthy families or corporations - rather for its poor conditions than anything else.

Though, it was as important as any other part of Panem.

Coal played a crucial element in their energy procession and without it...the Capitol wouldn't be in the same state it was now.

_A shame he only noticed it now._

Perhaps, if he hadn't been so stuck up and drowned in riches then he would have turned out different...

Not that it mattered anymore, dwelling in 'ifs' and past regrets won't get him out of here.

" What makes you so sure of our victory, Pendragon?" More like, the Alpha's victory - but he'd rather not think about that now.

Or, feasibly...if the opportunity ever arose...

A mere push off a cliff would suffice and triumph was his.

But, even for him, such a repulsive tactic was too much - Gilgamesh may not be the nicest individual alive, but he had standards.

Measures that proved he wasn't all that _cold-hearted_...not by much, but it was better than those fools who truly enjoyed these games.

" My sister and I had a few sword lessons every now and then...just in case we would get chosen. The daily work in the mines helped to strengthen our bodies as well." 

Helped to strengthen? More like prepared Arthur for an entire _war_. Such a robust body was certainly not due to mining a few ores here and there. Moreover, if the Alpha's hands were anything to go by...the other excavated more than the average teenager.

_Far more._

" What about you? Are you familiar with any of the weapons located on the map?"

" Of course. For what do you hold me as? A spoiled brat?"

 _Would hit the nail right on its head._

" Ever since I can think, I have participated in exercise and lessons you would pathetically faint from." 

" Is that...so?" 

And Arthur left it at that.

No mindless fighting or bickering...merely pushing leaves aside so that Gilgamesh had an easier path through the jungle.

Quite the gentleman, especially for someone living in a rather...foul situation. Not that someone's working place had a direct effect on their politeness, but...

It was only natural for rumors and prejudices to arise.

Exactly, _prejudices_. 

District 1 owned many. An unsettling amount of tales viewing its residents as solely sadistic, greedy pigs - which...wasn't that far off the truth.

As the Capitol's closest ally, they were buried in treasures, yet hated by the common folk. A fair trade, some would say - but it was never good to have such an unsettling amount of enemies.

One day, it could lead to their doom, but _who_ in their right mind possessed the guts to attack the Capitol?

" Why did you save me by the Cornucopia? You could have just ignored me and..." _would have had an enemy less to worry about._

But Arthur didn't answer. 

\---

Arthur was a monster.

A beast, killing machine - whatever ludicrous name one could give him.

When the Alpha said, a _few_ sword lessons here and there, he probably stumbled over his words.

No mediocre sword fighter could _possibly_ take down so many enemies at once - not when they were armed to the teeth.

It was a trap as well. A group of tributes attacked them in the mists of the jungle and Gilgamesh practically saw his life flying by, but no, _god no._

Swifter than wind, Arthur stole the first person's sword and massacred the group without mercy.

His agility and sheer strength was up to par with a Career Tribute - or even further than that.

But...Only wealthy districts trained Career Tributes...and owning weapons was taboo in Panem, therefore his 'lessons' were blatantly illegal, too.

Whatever Arthur did or _was_ , the Capitol didn't notice. 

And maybe, that was for the best.

A low humming caused the blonde to glance up - _a drone._ Small, but strong enough to carry an entire package of supplies - if one was lucky enough to get such a gracious sponsor.

" A sponsor? " So soon into the games? Usually, gifts and tips were granted a _week_ into the event - but he won't complain.

His father probably worked his magic with this one.

With carefulness, the silver box landed in Gilgamesh's open palms and as fast as it appeared, the drone left - causing the forest to returns to its quiescent eerieness.

An ambiance the omega won't ever get used to.

It was too fake.

He'd rather listen to the endless chattering of people.

" What is inside?"

Gilgamesh heard Arthur shift behind him, miserably attempting to clean the blood off his clothes. But as anticipated, not a single spot bestowed mercy.

A bath or flowing water would do better than a damp cloth though, and they were nowhere near done with exploring the entire arena.

Although, he wasn't quite sure if he even wanted to know _what_ deadly traps hid in the ground.

Slender fingers removed the locks and a box of matches unceremoniously unveiled themselves. Plain, old matches.

" Someone gifted us matches..."

A petit tool that could decide between life and death. Having a proper shelter set up, including purified water and a fire was crucial. Primarily _here_ , where temperatures could be modified without a second thought, guaranteed warmth was a must.

" I see, you must be quite popular to receive such an early sponsor, Gilgamesh." And Arthur _genuinely_ meant that, too.

What an idiot.

Sure, his father might have influenced the Gamemakers to release the drones earlier, yet the gift was obviously directed at Arthur.

After all, it was unheard of for a single tribute to singlehandedly murder a group so quickly - or at all, really.

And yet...The Alpha was staring at him with such curiosity he resembled more a puppy than anything else.

A very dangerous puppy.

" There is a note under the box." Arthur eventually pointed out, his eyes strangely never leaving Gilgamesh.

" Oh."

It was a delicate piece of paper, embraced by a silky bow.

Remarkable how the sponsor merely had to think about what fabric would look best, while they...were fearing for their lives at every corner.

To think he used to be part of the crowd as well, uncaring of the tributes caged in the bloodbath...

With a sigh, Gilgamesh opened the note and by the _Gods_ , he wished he never did.

_" I think it's charming how you work together...You two would make a cute couple."_

_\- L_

What the hell.

This person had to be joking around, right? They were certainly no coup-.

 _But_ before the Omega had the chance to destroy the atrocious note, Arthur already read it.

He expected disgust, objection - _anything_ but for the other's face to turn _red_.

\---

It was cold.

Even with their campfire and shielded cave, it was still so cold.

Colder than any winter he had ever experienced.

It was passed below zero and those without fire presumably died already. No human being could sustain in such conditions.

It was merely a matter of time before their fire was worthless as well.

Which night were they on anyway? The 23rd...25th? Gilgamesh stopped counting after a while. These were the longest games since a while - it was upright astonishing how the Gamemakers didn't announce a Feast yet.

Then again, knowing them something far worse than a Feast in the Cornucopia awaited them.

Beasts that would tear them apart? Or perhaps a new fog they had just recently developed? Whatever it was, it was created to confer the crowd with a show.

A sadistic show deemed to please the dogs of the Capitol.

For the first time, Gilgamesh turned around to face Arthur - shallow curiosity urging him to check if the other was enduring the cold.

But instead, the sight broke his heart.

Just like him, the Alpha was buried in the pathetic fabric they had scavenged from others - but his hand was extended.

Stretched out towards Gilgamesh.

Palm open and inviting - or rather, _begging_ for the Omega to accept it.

Ever since they found a proper cave for shelter...Gilgamesh distanced himself from Arthur. Always back turned and sentences kept short and compact. It was an endeavor to destroy the little bond they had established between each other - these were the _Hunger Games_ after all and not some friendly get together.

They couldn't afford to be more than insignificant acquaintances.

_Yet, he placed his hand on top of Arthur's._

\---

Something must be wrong with his mind.

He didn't know _how_ , or _why_ they ended up in this... _position_.

But, they didn't stop either.

Limbs entangled with the other's and mouths clumsily searching for warmth.

Warmth both of them craved so deeply and warmth they readily offered.

Gilgamesh wasn't even in heat, yet Arthur was inhaling his scent and marking his skin like a madman.

Biting, scratching or simply rubbing their skin together...

Completely driven off any human thought, but grip gentle enough not to harm Gilgamesh.

A perfect balance between Alpha instincts and pure need to _protect_.

To hold and spoil, to love and cherish...

To give Gilgamesh his _everything_.

The sheer onslaught of sensations overwhelmed the poor Omega and all he could do was, _accept_.

_To accept the love Arthur so desperately gave him._

\---

It was a nightmare.

Please, please...Someone tell him this was a nightmare.

He'll wake up soon...beside Arthur who always smiled at him, _always_ reached out with his hand to him.

Never relinquishing it, despite how often Gilgamesh turned his back on him.

Arthur always...was there to reach out to him.

So why, _why_ can't he feel him anywhere?!

He promised he would take care of the last tribute...and _return_.

Hours have passed since that promise, and the Alpha was nowhere in sight.

Though, Gilgamesh supposed that there wasn't a lot to see for him anyway.

He bitterly laughed and caressed his bandaged face.

A bastard shot an arrow at him, missing his head but grazing his _eyes_ of all things. Death was escaped, but a bitter prize was paid in return.

He was blind.

Utterly restricted from seeing _anything_. Even now, he could feel the blood pressing through the damp bandages and it _hurt_.

Fuck it hurt, but his eyes were not on his priority list right now.

Arthur was missing...

And, the eerie silence of the jungle returned.

_It made him want to cry._

" Arthur...? This isn't the time to play games, you know? I can't really...play hide and seek like this."

No answer.

Not even a bird sang its song - only pure, and utter silence.

" Arthur this is not funny."

_Silence._

Wetness trickled down his cheeks, whether it was blood or tears, he didn't know - _didn't care_. Both were disgusting and didn't summon Arthur to _his side._

Where he always used to be, never leaving Gilgamesh alone...but now, all the Omega had were his own sobs.

_The pathetic weeps of a man who had won, but lost everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Au me and Starry have been talking a lot about so yeeee....it was a bit longer than the others and...it has a second part too LOL
> 
> ( Please do keep in mind that my stories are never betaed, therefore mistakes in a longer Chapter will be even likelier )


	21. Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finally got a few days off at work and can't wait to spend them all with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive.  
> WARNING: Mpreg and all that stuff  
> Rating: T or G (?)  
> Arthur Saber x Archer Gil ( Omegaverse Modern Au )

Ever since Gilgamesh turned out to be pregnant, things changed. A lot did. 

The omega refused to go outside, may it be for their dog or simple exercise - anything that seemed "unnecessary" in Gilgamesh's eyes was blatantly disregarded. Unmindful of how many times, he _begged_ his husband to get some fresh air, Arthur was met with opposition.

Gilgamesh had always been stubborn, but _now_...

The alpha wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

Mood swings were a given, but he honestly didn't expect them to be this _severe_. Once, Gilgamesh forced him to drive several hours long, solely to pick up fruit from a _specific_ farmer. 

Exotic products that were later on combined with _ketchup_ out all things. 

Arthur may be a glutton when it came to food, but even that...seemed far too odd.

And the other time, he merely tried to hug his husband from behind - something Gil usually enjoyed...Especially now, when he felt rather vulnerable.

But all Arthur got was a punch in the gut.

Not that it was particularly painful, their difference in strength was vast. 

Nevertheless, finding a time where Gilgamesh was in the 'mood' to cuddle was hard. _Extremely hard._

He owned patience, more than most alphas - but even Arthur had his limits. 

Not that he would ever grow tired of Gil, but...

He just...missed being close to his mate. 

The last time they had properly greeted each other was weeks ago.

Work and chores piled on top of each other and before he knew it, Gilgamesh was long asleep when Arthur returned from work.

It was a vicious cycle, and both of them were exhausted from the added stress coming from the pregnancy.

So, he deiced to take a few weeks off.

Just enough time to rekindle the flame of closeness they possessed and fortunately enough, his chef didn't mind.

Said it was "about time" and that Arthur deserved any free day he could get.

Free time he will _definitely_ use to spoil his omega endlessly with.

For once, Arthur didn't return from work with the moonlight guiding his every step and as he opened the door, he wasn't quite sure what he expected. A hug? A welcome back-kiss?

...

Or really, just Gilgamesh greeting him would have made his day, but the alpha didn't hold it against his mate.

He would never hold something as insignificant as _this_ upon Gil...

_Though, he couldn't hide the disappointment as he was faced with nothingness._

The hallways were dark and lonely, not even the kitchen showed any signs of life and for a second, Arthur suspected his mate must have left their home. Shopping or meeting up with friends as he usually did, but...the flowery scent was too strong for that.

_Like inhaling the odor of the shore and roses at once._

He was still getting used to the fragrance. Rich in elegance, but lacking something that was there _before_. Though it wasn't bad of course. More than anything, it was _enthralling_ , far more mature and comforting than the first time he had met Gilgamesh.

With a sigh, Arthur followed the fresh trail of sweetness. Passing picture frames and souvenirs...Small or grand, happy or sad - cherished memories awakened.

There were so many ways to describe them - unreplaceable, priceless, unforgettable.

He was just glad...that he was able to spend his life with the other.

They may fight and bicker but at the end of the day, they always returned to the other's open arms and Arthur simply couldn't see a future without Gilgamesh.

He just hoped, the Omega felt the same way.

Finally, the door with the strongest fragrance was opened and the sight was...heartwarming. 

" Taking a nap already, Gil?" A small twitch, but otherwise the other remained asleep. Securely wrapped in the sleeping bag Gilgamesh proudly bought a few days ago, from the series "Pokemon", the omega's happiness was unparallel. Scent sweet and lips displayed in a smile...

Arthur wouldn't have it any other way.

A console rested on the middle section of the Metapod's ( at least that's what Arthur believed it was named?) abdomen. Screen turned on with cute noises leaving the device's speakers.

Gil must have fallen asleep while playing a game...

With the most gentleness he could muster, the Alpha swiped his thumb across the other's cheek. Simply, relishing in the fact that they were _here_ , together.

No work or emails, just them - bathing in the golden shimmer of the sunset.

Just, as Arthur had always envisioned them.

" Mm..." Golden lashes fluttered open, lovely eyes following suit.

" You are already..here? Dinner...I forgot." The omega _tried_ to stand up, hands aimlessly reaching up the air for balance and if Arthur wouldn't have offered himself, Gilgamesh wouldn't have even attempted to wake up.

" I still...have to cook." Subtle yawns interrupted the already incoherent words and by the way, Gil was gripping his enlargened belly, exhaustion was obvious.

He probably couldn't sleep because of the baby...That wouldn't be the first time either.

" Don't be idiotic." Arthur gently seized his lover's hand and carefully lead Gilgamesh to their bedroom, making sure not to overwhelm his mate.

He had always tried to be gentle and patient with Gil, but during the pregnancy...his alpha instincts seemed to have almost doubled.

Wanting nothing more than to safely tuck in the blonde in his arms and shield him from unbecoming eyes....

Arthur just hoped his attitude wasn't insufferable to deal with.

" I will cook for today...I'll make sure to prepare yours..." Green eyes traveled down to the swollen belly. "...And his favorite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of these are based on convos I have with Starry and this one is as well!! The metapod....sleeping bag is too cute


End file.
